The Uzumaki's Empire
by Wandering Lion
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was sent out with a team comprised of his friends to bring back a rogue Sasuke Uchiha to the Hidden Leaf village. But what does he get in return? Exile. But why? And how? Years later, he has become an emperor seeking peace all across the world supported by friends like Hinata Hyuga and a strange woman. NaruXSmall-Harem. A Naruto AU. Part of "The Grand Connection".
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything related to Naruto. All characters belong to their respective owners. I'm just a fan of the series.**

 **Author's Corner:**

 **Okay I'm going to be straightforward with this. I am not the greatest writer in the world. This is my first story and I'm sorry if said story is a little confusing. I have no beta, proofreader, editor or whoever you go to correct this stuff to, okay? Look if you want me to improve this story, leave comments and review the story and tell me how I can improve, I would appreciate it. I want this story to enjoyable you both the audience and me.**

Prologue: Second Chance & Redemption

Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, matriarch of the Ōtsutsuki clan wanted one thing in her life when she first arrived on Earth: peace. Of course this was easier said than done, as she had lived in an era of endless war. Due the world constantly being at war, Kaguya had lost faith in humanity but still longed for peace. This desire drove Kaguya to eat the fruit on the God Tree to gain a power, which eventually became known as Chakra. Using this power she realized her dream, her desire by casting the **Infinite Tsukuyomi** , an illusionary technique (Genjutsu) that traps the entire world in an illusion, enslaving them in a dream of some of their happiest and greatest desires. She did release people from the Infinite Tsukuyomi, but erased their memory as a precaution. By bring the world to peace she became know and worshipped as the Rabbit Goddess and was the first wielder of Chakra.

Later on she gave birth to two sons: Hagoromo and Hamura, who where first two to be born with Chakra. Soon afterwards though peace turned into chaos as Kaguya developed a God complex and her lost faith in humanity caused her to become corrupt. Kaguya's corruption caused her to comment acts of madness turning the remaining victims of Infinite Tsukuyomi into White Zetsu, members of Kaguya's army. But this not all as she was in a fit of envy for the fact that her sons inherited her chakra and attempted to take it back by combining herself with the God Tree in order to become the Ten-Tails. However she was defeated and sealed away by her two sons, imprisoned in what was eventually called the moon. However before Kaguya was sealed away, she manifested her will into an artificial human, Black Zetsu.

Black Zetsu followed his own agenda to free his "mother" and complete her will. When Hagoromo had children of his own, Black Zetsu manipulated the elder son, Indra, into going to war with his younger brother, Asura after he was named the new leader of Ninshū. As centuries passed Black Zetsu had to manipulate the reincarnations of Indra and Asura so that one of them would awaken the Rinnegan, one of the Three Great Eye Techniques (or rather the Three great Dōjutsus). One such reincarnation was Madera Uchiha, who manipulated into trying to recreate the Infinite Tsukyomi and was tricked into thinking that Black Zetsu was a physically manifestation of his will, when he finally died after a prolonged life. Black Zetsu then manipulate Obito Uchiha, who was found by Madara near death, into follow Madara's will and finish the Eye of the Moon Plan. They manipulated events and people to do this, such as the Akatsuki, who became corrupted due a series of unfortunate events while trying to bring peace to all.

Needless to say that in the end Black Zetsu was successful in completing the Eye of the Moon plan and revived Kaguya, tricking everyone, including a revived and empowered Madara who died for second and final time by the hands of Black Zetsu. Kaguya had then plan to turn everyone into White Zetsu now that all but a few people were under the effects of the Infinite Tsukyomi. However she failed, defeated by those few people who not under the effects of the Infinite Tsukyomi. Kaguya was now reflecting on her life and how she ended up where she is now: in total darkness. No, she wasn't dead that was for certain, but rather sealed away by two boys whose power reminded her of her real sons. However she could not remember their names, actually did she even hear their names in the first place? Well it does not matter to her now. Once again she was imprisoned and this time there was no way out for her.

She used what remains of her whatever power she and use to look into the past and see what was going on in the real world. Needless to say that she was surprised of how an era of peace came about, which made her wonder in turn "Was there really a need for a second Infinite Tsukyomi? Rather just a threat which made everyone unite under one banner?" She pondered this and for the first time during her concealment, then Kaguya heard a voice or rather an arrangement of voices speaking at the same time. **_"This peace was brought because during the war people began to understand each other and forgive, because a hand of friendship reached out for others to grab and accept."_**

Kaguya was startled by the voice's presence. The only thing that should be in her prison was Kaguya herself, after she decided to rid herself of the annoyance that was Black Zetsu. So how could someone be talking to her? It didn't make sense to her. Kaguya began to wonder if something went wrong when being sealed away. No, it wasn't possible as this seal was just as good as the one her sons put her in, perhaps even better. Could the voice be her conscience; after all before she went mad she was a kind and caring person. Even though she envied her two sons, she still loved them. Before she could continue her line of thought the voice made it's presence known once again. **_"The boy was the orange spark of hope to the Elemental Nations despite how people once resented him for something he could not control."_** The last part did not go unnoticed. "Resented?" Kaguya said with curiosity. Kaguya tried to think of how the orange clad ninja was resented. After all, the boy seemed to be friendly, cheerful, and protective of the things he cherished. But then she remembered the Jinchūriki, who were usually hated by their respective village for having a tailed beast sealed within their bodies. She then looked into to past to see if the orange clad ninja had a rough life and discovered that Black Zetsu's influence on Madara and Obito had played apart on the boy's suffering.

Kaguya spoke out the voice hoping that it would respond, "Why are you telling me about the boy? What you first said to me would have been enough." She waited for the voice to respond but there was nothing but silence. For a moment Kaguya thought that the voice was a delusion formed by her madness. However this was proven wrong as the voice finally responded, but not in the way she thought. **_"Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, do you believe that things could have been different for these people? For better and/or perhaps worse? Could you even be different that you are now?"_** Once again the voice managed to respond in a way that Kaguya didn't anticipate and to be honest she was quite sick of it already. "Enough!" the Rabbit Goddess shouted in a commanding tone, "Who are you?" This time Kaguya managed to get an answer but not the one she desired…again. **_"Answer the previous questions and you will get you answer."_** The Rabbit Goddess frowned at that but decided that if she wanted answers she will have to listen and respond. "Perhaps, there is a dual-edged word for what you are trying to say: Change." The Rabbit Goddess said in a firm tone. After seeing how peaceful the world became after her imprisonment, the possibility of things being different was…well possible. **_"…That is your answer…. Haha…HAHAHA."_** The voiced laughed at Kaguya's response, but not in a mocking way but rather as if it was happy or pleased.

The voice spoke up again after finishing it's laugh. **_"Thank you. As promised we will reveal ourselves to you."_** As if on cue multiple lights shined in the surrounding darkness making the Rabbit Goddess flinch due to not being in light for some time. When the lights finally died down Kaguya saw people all around her. After making their appearance they all spoke at the same time **_"We are the spirits and consciences of people who have died over the years because of your creation's endeavors."_**. The Rabbit Goddess then looked at them closely, hoping to see a familiar face from Black Zetsu's memory. Needless to say she identified several people among the group: Yugito Nii, Konan, Nagato, Obito Uchiha, Rin Nohara, and some others. "What do you want?" Kaguya asked curiosity. The Rabbit Goddess was sealed away for all eternity, so why would they come and talk to her and then ask her these questions? It did not make any sense to her.

Before she could even demand to know what the spirits want with her two more lights shined causing two familiar faces to appear: Hagoromo and Hamura Ōtsutsuki, her sons. **_"Hello Mother."_** They two said in unison. The Rabbit Goddess froze. She couldn't comprehend what was going on. First the mysterious voice turns out to be the spirits of people who were killed by Black Zetsu's agenda and now her sons are here. Perhaps she really has gone insane, but the only thing she could focus on where her sons. Hagoromo first spoke _**"Mother…If you had a second chance, a chance at redemption would you take it?"** _ Then Hamura spoke **_"Or would you continue on the path you had chosen?"_** Kaguya took in the questions given to her by her sons. "A second chance?" she uttered. 'Why? Is something going to happen? Is the peace that was brought into the world by the two boys endangered again?' Before Kaguya could continue her thoughts her sons as well as every spirit that was present spoke at the same time, **_"Kaguya Ōtsutsuki there has been an strange force altering the multiverse due to the actions of other members in your clan. We can make the damage to this world to a minimum but only if you accept to face the aftermath of our plan. Do you accept? Please decide quickly as time is not on our side."_**

Kaguya now had a little more sense as to what is going on: there was a force that is altering multiple worlds and will soon effect this world too. The spirits came to her because they have a solution to the problem that will leave this world under minimal effect on this world but they need her cooperation. Mainly, they needed her to face the results of the plan. But then Kaguya realized something…why do they need her to face the aftermath? Before she could question this the voices of everyone around her cried out again **_"Please hurry and decide this world does not have much time left."_** The Rabbit Goddess then made a serious expression. _'This world is at a peace that I could have never thought of. If this force unleashed by my clan causes this world to back into centuries of war…No I will not let that happen...not again.'_ The Rabbit Goddess then shouted as loud as her could "I ACCEPT YOUR OFFER DESPITE THE CONSEQUENCES. JUST PLEASE…KEEP THIS WORLD UNCHANGED!".

The voices of everyone around her spoke in a sad but grateful tone **_"Thank you Kaguya/Mother. With your help and using the memories of this world we create another world with similar history to this one, which will face the most alteration instead. The only thing should be altered in this world…. is your disappearance from this prison."_** The Rabbit Goddess then realized why they asked her if she thought she could be different…if she could change. She has been a chance to restart, a chance at a new life! Kaguya wept tears and uttered out two words before being engulfed in a light arrayed in different colors. "Thank you."

(In the New World)

A young girl, about thirteen years old given her appearance, woke up to see a clear blue sky. Strangely the girl looked stunned as she sprang up to look around her to see where see was. The girl was in a clearing in the middle of a large forest. Needless to say that the girl stunned that she woke up in a place like this…as if she wasn't here before. After taking in her surroundings she went to a lake nearby and saw her reflection.

The girl had pale skin, delicate facial features, and sweeping white hair. Her eyebrows were very short and round and wore a red shade of lipstick on her lips. The girl also possessed three eyes; two of her eyes gave off the impression that she was blind while the third, which was located in the middle of her forehead, had red sclera and irides, with a ripple pattern spreading over the eyeball and nine tomoe. But her most strange feature was the two brown horns sticking out of her head. The girl wore a kimono that went down to her feet and was adorned with intricate gold and purple lines and tomoes running down the center and edges of the gown.

After looking at herself for several minutes with a stunned expression she finally spoke. "What in the world? I'm a teenager! How? Why? Did something go wrong with my sons' plan?" she exclaimed in panic. The truth was that this was Kaguya Ōtsutsuki who was now a thirteen-year old version of herself. "Gah! I guess I'll have to solve this issue later. Right now I need to find out where I am, what point in time am I in, and figure out the differences between this world and the original one." And with that she started walking to where guesses the nearest town trying to adjust to her new body in this new reality of the world she once knew.

End of Prologue

 **Okay if this does not tell you that this is an AU of the Naruto Universe, then I don't what will. Also I would like to know something, as this will affect the story. Would you like me to put the empire in the west like every other empire story on , or would you like me to put it somewhere else. Side Note: other characters from different series will be appearing (How many series? IDK). I will be making other stories that may tie into this one, like a Fire Emblem story for example *hint* *hint*. Also please no hateful comments (criticism is allowed though), as this is my FIRST story. Also you go see my profile if you wish.**


	2. Beginning Of A New Fate

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any character or anything from any series written in the story. All characters and other things belong to their respective owners.**

 **Author's Corner:**

 **Okay, I'm writing the part of the "Author Corner" at 9:16 PM Eastern on 8/5/2016. I have no schedule on when the next chapter is though I will be working on it. It may become tough for me to write though as I will be busy with College (just a heads up) and that my family will be doing a lot of stuff next week. BUT I will try my best to write this. Also if a set of parenthesis with a number in it: that means that there is an author note talking about it after the chapter.**

 **To:**

 **Anikong: Thanks man, I'm going through the prologue to fix writing and Grammar mistakes and maybe this chapter too later on.**

 **Sir Cherubius: There will be delays as I mentioned but stop? We'll see.**

 **SilentSambo88: I am aware of some of the fanon misconceptions and I am doing my best to avoid them. I appreciate your help and thank you for reminding me about. However I would like to remind you that this is an AU or an alternate reality where things are DIFFERENT. Take the Naruto Movie: Road To Ninja into consideration: some of the characters, like Hinata, acted differently and had different roles, like how Minato wasn't the 4th Hokage, since it was a kind of a reimagining of the Shinobi World. Sure it formed by a Genjutsu, but still the point is that it was DIFFERENT from the actual Naruto World. I had also written in the story that this world (where the story is taking place) may have an altered history, so I can make the development Konohagakure and it's council different if I want too. Also the URL you sent me isn't working properly, I keep getting a sever error.**

 **WindyCitySlayer1: I hate to say this but there are going to be delays due to laziness, personal stuff, and soon College. But I will try to get these done well and posted. Also I maybe working on a Fire Emblem story, that in fact MAY have ties to this story.**

 **NOTE: Notice the difference between Speaking and Thinking below. Thank you.**

Speaking: "Hi"

Thinking: _'Hi'_

Juts/Technique: _"Jutsu"_

 **Powerful Entity Speaking: "Bold"**

 **Powerful Entity Thinking: 'Bold'**

Chapter 1: Beginning Of A New Fate

After 5 hours, the now thirteen-year old Kaguya Ōtsutsuki finally reached a town. It honestly would have taken Kaguya longer to find a town if she had not decided to use the Byakugan, since it allows the user to see a person's chakra pathways.

She felt stupid for not using it earlier, in fact if she did use the Byakugan in the area where she first awoken, she probably would have found a small town ten minutes away from her. Soon after arriving she then realized she didn't have any money. Even though Kaguya didn't know the value of money, she knew it was an important resource to have and use wisely.

Luckily an old lady, who ran a local stand, offered Kaguya a free lotto ticket, which gave out a reward regardless of the results. Lady Luck must have been on Kaguya's side as she got the Double Jackpot prize.

Though Kaguya doesn't know what that means, she just assumed it was really good given the old lady's reaction as she was yelling in excitement.

Kaguya then stayed at a hotel for the night, planning what to due. She emptied whatever she had in kimono laid them across her bed. She had some shurikens and kunai, the money she won from the lotto, a newly bought notebook, a pen, today's newspaper, a letter from her sons, eighteen empty storage scrolls, two scrolls that were filled with chakra, and identification papers under two different names.

While she never used shurikens or kunai, she thought it would best to learn how to use them in order to conceal her true power. After all, any of the Hidden Villages would go after her if they learned she possessed multiple bloodline limits (Kekki Ganki) such as both the Byakugan and the Sharingan. Thankfully, she bought a sash and black tinted glasses earlier and put them on to hide these features. A Transformation Jutsu (Henge) could suffice but the truth was Kaguya seemed to have trouble with chakra as every time she would use a Jutsu it either fails or succeeds but has a backlashed of pain throughout her body.

The notebook and pen where to write down anything Kaguya thought was important, anything she feels that she might forget, and for something to write her plans in. She had today's newspaper in order compare it to Black Zestu's memory and plan accordingly.

The letter from her two sons had a more detailed explanation what they had done, why Kaguya was younger, and about the two scrolls filled with chakra.

As to what happen involving the force that tearing up the multiverse: they entities that she saw while imprisoned and entities of other worlds that where affected or to be effected by the force they now call the Dimensional Altering Force (D.A.F. or DAF, which ever you prefer), decided to make a copy of the next world to be altered and use whatever power they had to make sure that the D.A.F. would use all it's energy on the new world and connect it to the other worlds that have been effected, all while the new world was still being formed. Kaguya wondered how could this have worked, she couldn't really complain as the plan was working so far, she even found out her role in this: find a way to bring this History-Altered World to peace like it's original counterpart.

While Hagoromo and Hamura thought that it would be best to befriend the two who saved the world and held the title 'Child of Prophecy'. So they regressed her age so that she would have an easier time to associate and learn about the two. Doing so also sealed some of her chakra away so that even Black Zetsu wouldn't sense her chakra.

Finally the last part of the scroll had information about the two scrolls filled with chakra. These scrolls contained gifts from Hagoromo and Hamura. The scroll that was from Hagoromo was orange with six magatama markings in a circle formation. This scroll contained the Six Paths Chakra and could only be open by those with iron faith and the guts to never give up.

Meanwhile, the scroll that was from Hamura contained his chakra, which can only be opened by someone of the Hyūga clan who has been deemed worthy. If a Hyūga were able to open the scroll they would be infused with Hamura's chakra, which will act like second source that replenishes. The Hyūga will obtain power similar to the Six Paths, but only do so at first by using the Tenseigan.

The Tenseigan is a dōjutsu that was possessed by Hamura and can be obtained if a Byakugan from the Hyūga is combined with the chakra from the Ōtsutsuki clan. The Tenseigan allows the user to control attractive and repulsive forces, similar to the of the Rinnegan's Deva Path. When using the Tenseigan's Tenseigan Chakra Mode the user gets a number of Truth-Seeking Balls, which are comprised of the five nature transformations and the Yin-Yang release. When infusing the balls Tenseigan Chakra, the user can release a few very powerful techniques.

Kaguya then took a quick look at the two sets of identification papers before she decided to start planning. One set was using her actual name while the other set was under the name of Usagi Shōkan **(1)**.

Comparing to the date on the newspaper to Black Zetsu's memory, Kaguya was around the point in time where one of jailors: Sasuke Uchiha will attempt to defect to the Sound Village (Otogakure) and fight her other jailor: Naruto Uzumaki, at the location known as The Valley of The End.

Kaguya decided to head there to keep an eye on the two, as she still wasn't sure how the-now-changed-history has affected them. She would have to keep an eye out Black Zetsu too. She decided that by using Black Zetsu's now pointless ambitions as an opportunity to unite the world under a common threat. Though this involves making sure that the artificial human doesn't know of her existence. If Black Zetsu did find out about her then the threat level of his and Madara Uchiha's plan will decrease and since the whole point it for Black Zetsu was reviving her, but Black Zetsu might just halt everything and ruin the chance of the world uniting against him and Madara.

Before going to bed, Kaguya realized that she needed to reseal some of the money she won. That's right seal; Kaguya had won a lot of money. How much? Well about Eighty percent of the bed was covered in stacks of money. She had actually used a storage scroll, which had instructions on how to use it, to carry most of it while having a small amount in a pocket.

(This is to the people who will complain that 'Kaguya wouldn't know anything Sealing or Scrolls': instructions are useful for a reason!)

The next day Kaguya got some supplies, such as food, some clothes, and a bag, to bring with her. She actually learned that her trip to Valley of The End would a day, which honestly could have been worse. In fact she hoped it didn't get worse. No one wants to be in a worse situation than what they currently are.

(Valley of The End, a day later)

Naruto Uzumaki was in one of the worst situations of his life. No, civilians weren't chasing him around with pitchforks. No, he didn't run out of ramen in his refrigerator. No, nothing bad happened to Ramen Ichiraku, it was okay.

What was happening though was Naruto was fighting his teammate who Naruto considers as his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was defecting to Otogakure in order to gain power from the Snake Sannin, Orochimaru. However the truth was that Orochimaru was just using Sasuke as a means to get a hold of the Uchiha Bloodline Limit: the Sharingan. Naruto tried to convince him to come back but….

 _'Damn it all! Why doesn't he understand?'_ Naruto thought to himself.

As of right now Naruto was covered in a dense shroud of the Nine-Tailed Fox's or the Kyūbi's chakra, which had one tail. Meanwhile Sasuke was using the power of the curse seal at level 2.

By using the curse seal at level 2, Sasuke's body went under a transformation. His skin turned dark-grey and his hair grew longer and turned dark blue. His eyes also turned dark grey while the Sharingan was still active. Additionally, he grew webbed-claw-shaped wings from his back and had a dark, star-shaped mark appeared across the bridge of his could see Sasuke across from him, finished talking about how this place was fitting for their battle. Sasuke then prepared his _Chidori (One Thousand Birds)_ , a lightning nature or Lighting Release technique. However, compared to the other times Sasuke has used this jutsu, this time it seemed different as it was darker in color and had the sound of birds flapping instead of chirping. This was a Chidori altered from the Curse Seal of Heaven: _Flapping Chidori_.

Naruto could tell that this would be the final attack to decide either he would be able to bring Sasuke back or not. Using his remaining strength he formed his _Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)_ using cloak of chakra itself to contain it rather than using a clone. However just like Sasuke's Chidori was altered. Due to the Nine Tail's influence, Naruto's Rasengan became darker in color but undoubtedly stronger. This could be referred to as the _Kyūbi Rasengan_.

They both charged, determined to finish this fight. Both attacks collided, causing a giant sphere of chakra to formed. Inside the sphere, the two ninja landed their attacks on each other; Sasuke shoved his attack into Naruto's chest. Meanwhile, Naruto's attack was at an angle to hit Sasuke's face instead of his Hitai-ate (Forehead Protector). Since Naruto chakra was still present around his arm, the damage dealt was that of the Rasengan. The same goes for Sasuke and his attack.

(Author: This means no scratch mark.)

The sphere of chakra then grew bigger, causing massive damage to the valley. In the giant sphere Naruto and Sasuke could be seen, both giving an expression mixed with hurt and exhaustion. Then a massive light consumed them both.

* * *

(Else Where)

Kakashi Hatake had a look of horror and concern in eyes after feeling the chakra unleashed from Naruto and Sasuke's attacks. 'I have to hurry. I won't let them die! Especially after losing some the people I held dearly.' After with that Kakashi continued his pursuit.

* * *

(At The Valley of The End, or rather the damaged Valley of The End.)

Sasuke Uchiha was looking over Naruto, not moving a muscle. The truth was Sasuke couldn't move if he wanted to, it took all he had just to stand up due being disoriented by Naruto's attack and from just being exhausted from the fight.

Within a few moments, Sasuke coughed up some blood and collapsed with his eyes closed but was still conscious. He thought back to the happy days of his life, when his family was still alive. His father, Fugue Uchiha, who said how proud he was. His mother, Mikoto Uchiha, who mentioned how his father talked him all the time. His brother, Itachi.

Then, he remembered that day. The day of the Uchiha massacre, how everyone in his family was slaughter by none other than his own brother. Sasuke remembered going into his house hoping to God that his parents were still alive. However his hopes died as he saw his father laying down in a pool of blood and seeing a pair arms covered in blood in the next room. Sasuke assumed that was his mother, also killed. He remembered how Itachi, his brother, appeared before him, showing him an illusion of how he killed their parents and the reason why…to test his power.

Now thinking about it…wasn't he doing something similar? He tried to kill Naruto to obtain the Mangekyō Sharingan and test his newfound power all the while leaving the village as a traitor.

Sasuke then realized that he was being just like his brother. His brother, who caused him so much pain.

Just then he heard a voice, a girl's voice if anything, in his head. _'Do you believe that Itachi would kill his family just to test his strength? Did you not see him cry?'_

Several drops of water landed on this body, he opened his eyes to see grey clouds above him. It was beginning to rain. However this caused something to stir within his head…an image, or perhaps a memory, of his brother crying as if he was filled with grief.

Before he could think more on this, Sasuke's world went black.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Kakashi)

Kakashi immediately panicked seeing as how it was beginning to rain. He was worried that his dog summon, Pakkun, would lose his students' scent.

"Rain!" he shouted.

"Don't worry I still have their scent! They're just over there!" Pakkun replied.

They two had just reached the Valley of The End, seeing the damage Naruto and Sasuke had caused during their fight. Kakashi saw both his laying down with their eyes closed.

 _'Oh no. Dear God, please tell me I'm not too late.'_ Kakashi thought in his head.

Kakashi and Pakkun then reached the two. Kakashi first checked the student closest to him, Naruto. He saw that the Kyūbi was healing Naruto, like he saw when Naruto stabbed himself to drain out poison after being attacked by the Demon Brothers.

 _'Okay, the Kyūbi is healing him. He should be fine if I get him back to the village.'_ Kakashi then proceed to check Sasuke.

 _'Hmmm…the only damage I could see on his face is a bruise that was probably by Naruto but he could he inter-bleeding given the blood near his mouth.'_ Kakashi concluded.

Kakashi then made a Shadow clone (Kage Bunshin) and picked up the two boys and headed off to the village as fast as he could. Not noticing the two other presences in the area, one of which proceeded to follow remaining unnoticed.

* * *

(Near the Valley of The End)

"Well that was interesting." Said what appeared to be a human inside a Venus flytrap wearing a black coat with red clouds decorated all around it. This was Zetsu, Black Zetsu's guise while being in the Akatsuki by while borrowing the body of a White Zetsu.

"I should report back to my 'allies'. Though I wonder who was the other person that was hiding?" Zetsu wondered aloud.

* * *

(In the Forrest away from the Valley)

Kaguya was following behind what she believed they called a "Leaf Jōnin" at a safe distance, using the Byukugan to track them.

She was surprised as to what happened in the valley. For a moment she thought that point in history would remain the same. Whatever happened inside the giant chakra sphere made things occur differently. Though to make sure that Sasuke's hatred wouldn't increase she casted a jutsu to look though his memories, hoping to find something to calm his anger. The result, she found the memory of Itachi Uchiha crying just before Sasuke blacked on that day he lost his family.

Kaguya then thought by using this memory and a telepathic message via the jutsu she had casted, she would be able to stop Sasuke's thirst for power and vengeance for a temporary time.

As for Naruto, she couldn't but feel that something was going happen, and she would have to intervene again. But for now she needed to follow them, all while having a massive headache.

* * *

(Somewhere in Konohagakure)

In the abandoned Namikaze Complex, four strange armored figures that where covered in a strange glow, were searching around the complex, looking something and perhaps more. Two of them were currently in what appears to be the living room.

"Oi, did you find anything yet?" asked one of the armored figures asked in a male voice. He had a set of banana-like horns attached to a smooth silver helm while his visor glowed yellow. His shoulder pieces resemble that of a banana while his chest piece had gold sections resembling abs. His back had armor that looks if it was unfolded from his head. Under the chest piece though was some silver quilted armor, which reached towards his thighs. His waist had a strange black device with what appears to be "sliced opened" lock that had a picture of a banana and a banana-themed spear or lance. The device was secured on his waist with yellow band going around the waist. The rest of his body was clad in a crimson bodysuit that possessed silver armguards and leg guards.

One of other figures, which possessed a green and purple chameleon themed armor, responded in a female voice. "Nothing yet, Banana Man."

"BARON DA! (It's Baron!)" The banana armored figure known as Baron replied with anger.

Then another voice, a male, was heard. "Mele. Please be respectful do our allies. Especially Baron despite his 'unique attributes'." Another one of the armored figures appeared, donning black lion theme armor with gold markings along his body.

"Ah! Lord Rio! Please forgive me. I'm still a bit…indifferent with the theme of his power." The chameleon warrior now known as Mele replied with respect, devotion, and a bit of embarrassment due to being caught off guard by her crush.

The fourth figure then walked in and spoke to the three. "As interesting as this is we need to get back to work. I say we only have less than two days before we have to leave here."

The last figure wore a suit of white with black triangular-jagged markings that and had gold trims on his boots and gloves. This shield/protector on that he wore had a similar design to his suit with a gold trim. The waistband he had was gold that had a strange symbol in the front with four black marks: three on top and one on the bottom. His helmet was white with a black fin-like shape, which was above his visor. The visor was red with a unique black outline. Clipped to the gold waistband as object that can be assumed as a weapon. The weapon was shaped as a Quill; the feather part was white with gold lines heading towards a black line that divides the feather. The "tip" of the Quill-shaped weapon resembled a creature of some sort and was mainly colored in white and gold. Lastly, there was an object on his left arm that also resembled a creature similar to that of a Tupuxuara, it was mainly white with a red eye, a few black marks, two gold spots, a gold covered pull-lever, and a red button.

"Ah. We should. Come Mele." The Black Lion also known as Rio said as he walked away with Mele following asking him to wait up.

Baron then said his piece, "Tch. That woman. Honestly, when Kouta Kazuraba and his new god friends revived me I thought that things would be interesting. I didn't think I would have to deal with someone irritating like her." Baron then continued his search for their objective.

All that left was white warrior, Mikoto Nakadai, also known as Abare Killer. He sighed. "Well…the exciting jobs will be coming soon. Though this could have been better."

Then the brace on his left arm…spoke. "Human, do you think that doing this fully revived would give the excitement you looking for, Gera?

Abare Killer stopped for moment. "Perhaps. Though it would cause some attention though. The seals protecting this place are strong aren't they?"

The truth was that the whole compound was booby-trapped with seals, a countermeasure in case someone got pass the seal that prevented anyone from getting inside. However the four warriors were temporary blessed by the spirits of Minato and Kushina, allowing them to bypass the seals. However the blessing would only last until they were fully revived, as of right the warriors were spirits that could interact with physical objects.

"I'm surprised that those two humans weren't revived along side us, Gela." The brace spoke again.

"TopGaler, if anything only Kushina Uzumaki could only be revived. Minato's soul is still stuck with the Shinigami (Death God). We were lucky to even speak to him. Unless convinced by someone, the Shinigami will not let Minato's soul go."

"Fine, shall we continue Human, Gela?" the voice, now known as TopGaler, spoke from the brace again.

Abare Killer responded, "Let's." And with that he walked off.

* * *

 **NO! NO GIANT ROBOS/MECHAS WILL BE IN THIS STORY. THAT MEANS NO KILLER-OH! TOPGALER WILL APPEAR THOUGH. RINLION AND RINCHAMELEON ARE DEBATABLE BUT STILL NO GIANT ROBO/MECHA OR MECHA COMBINATIONS. ARE WE CLEAR?**

 **Now that's out of the way, I would like to say that this chapter took longer than I predicted. Naruto and Sasuke have made their debut as well as characters from other series:**

 **· Kamen/Armored Rider Baron – Kamen Rider Gaim**

 **· Abare Killer - Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger**

 **· Black Lion/Rio – Juken Sentai Gekiranger**

 **· Confrontation Beast Chameleon Fist/Mele – Juken Sentai Gekiranger**

 **Originally, I was going to stick to mainly Video Games and some other shows released in more than one country. However then I thought, maybe it would be okay if only a few from characters from the Kamen Rider Shows and Super Sentai shows appear. To be more specific only those characters. Everyone else will be from Videogames and POSSIBLIY few anime shows.**

 **Also the whole reviving people thing. Only a handful of characters will be revived for the DEAD, maximum of ten, four of which you have seen. There are exceptions to this count, like how Chiyo saved Gaara or Nagato using the Outer Path ― Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique.**

 **Also there is a poll up right now about where Naruto's Empire should be located. I originally had it so you could put two choices but I think I changed it to one.**

 **Also in your reviews please let me know if you want Kaguya as the fourth and final member to Naruto's harem and your reason why. The other three members have been planned and Hinata is one of them. The other two, eh you'll see.**

* * *

 **Parenthesis Notes:**

 **#(1): Okay when coming up with Kaguya's false identity, I saw that the Rōmaji for " Redemption" in Japanese is the same for "Summons". This was after going through multiple translation sites too. If I am wrong please give me the correct translation for Redemption so I can correct it.**

* * *

 **NOTE: As of this Friday I will not have a lot of time to write this story due to personal stuff until perhaps August 21st. Please understand that I like this story of far, and that I will still try to write between Friday and the 21st. Any updates in that period maybe corrections to the prologue or this chapter. Perhaps even my other story that I haven't written yet. It's a Fire Emblem story that is apart of the "Grand Connection" series/thing I have going on. If you don't know what "The Grand Connection" is please go look on my profile page.**

 **Until my next update, later!**


	3. Before The Rising Tides (1)

**Disclaimer:** **I do NOT own any character or anything from any series written in the story. All characters and other things belong to their respective owners.**

 **Author's Corner:**

 **Okay, for those of you who don't know I ask at the end of the previous chapter if Kaguya should be the fourth and final member to Naruto's harem and I ask to put your answer in the review along why with reason as to why. I did this way instead of a poll because I WANT to know YOUR REASONS, and I want other people to see your reasons as well. A poll doesn't allow you to give your reason, but you can in a review. Several people have responded to 'yes, add her to the harem' with their reasons, while one person said no with their reason as well. (3-1) Winning: Kaguya for harem, AS I'M TYPING THIS.**

 **Also to anyone hates harems, this will probably be my only Naruto Harem story as I'm a fan of NaruHina myself, unless I decide to rewrite this when it is completed. And for those of you who don't want Kaguya in the harem: look so far only one person voiced against Kaguya in the harem. No offense to that one person, but I am not going consider excluding Kaguya to the harem, unless I see a lot more votes. It would be unfair to listen to one person that I know who doesn't want Kaguya to be apart of the harem when several people have responded that they do indeed want Kaguya in the harem. As for me, I'm going to make Kaguya have a happy ending anyway, so I think that adding her to the harem would just really makes things easier for me as she well be spending a lot of time with Naruto regardless given the summary.**

 **One last thing, regardless of where Naruto's Empire will be he will still have access to Uzushiogure, it was just how easy it is to access was in question.**

 **With that being said I apologize if this chapter is short. As I am busy.**

 **NOTE: Notice the difference between Speaking and Thinking below. Thank you.**

Speaking: "Hi"

Thinking: _'Hi'_

Juts/Technique: _"Jutsu"_

Powerful Entity Speaking: **"Bold"**

Powerful Entity Thinking: **_'Bold'_**

 **(Line Break)**

Chapter 2: Before The Rising Tides (1)

(Hokage's office, Konohagakure)

Tsunade was currently meeting with three ninja from the Hidden Sand Village (Sunagakure), who had helped the Sasuke Retrieval Team. It had been a few days since the success of the mission. Surprisingly she had learned that learned that the leader of the group from Suna, Gaara, was like Naruto as they both had a tailed beast inside them. While Naruto carried the Kyūbi, Gaara carried the One Tailed Beast, Shukaku.

Tsunade was pleased as to see how Naruto has affected Gaara, as he is trying to improve his relationships around others. She told them that they could stay for a bit longer but Gaara and his siblings said that they needed to get back to Suna. However, Gaara asked if the Hokage could send letters about how Naruto was doing, as he wanted to keep contact with someone who faced a harsh life for similar reasons. Tsunade replied that if Naruto couldn't then she would see what she could do; after all it was common in Sunagakure for a child of the Kazekage to become the next Kazekage. Doing this would improve the two village's relationship.

After the Suna team left, Tsunade got a serious look on her face. Despite the success of the mission, two members of the team, Neji Hyūga and Chōji Akimichi were critically hurt. Though both members both members would live, thanks to her efforts in treating them, but she felt stupid for at least not sending a Jōnin with them. She should have realized that Orochimaru wouldn't let the Sharingan go without a fight and send powerful ninja to protect the candidate for his next body. Speaking of which, she had a meeting with the council about the Uchiha's punishment for the attempted defection. The Fire Daimyō was coming to and judging from the letter he had sent earlier he was not happy.

* * *

(Nova Chrysalia)

A man in sliver armor that had it's decorated with pictures of fruits on his chest with a belt similar to the armored knight known as "Baron". This was Kouta Kazuraba, also known as "The Man of the Beginning", Space God, and Kamen Rider Gaim. He was currently using his Kiwami Arms (Extreme Arms), his most powerful form to…pace back and forth in a room clearly worried about something.

Gaim was invited along with another one of his new friends, whose name he had completely forgotten, to visit the many incarnations of girl whose name and appearance was the same in every life, Padre Nsu-Yeul or just Yeul for short. The only other being that wasn't a dead spirit waiting to be reincarnated was the Yeul's Guardian, Caius Ballad, who would go a far as to kill a goddess if it means saving her. Basically he was extremely devoted to Yeul.

As Gaim walked back and forth in a room of the destroyed temple, which once belonged to the now late Goddess Etro, the supposed goddess of death and chaos. Then, a shining light interrupted Gaim's train of thought. The other guest has arrived. The entity was glowing and had a feminine figure. She possessed green hair, a white and purple shirt, glowing blue skirt, and gold wrappings on her arms. This was Naga the Divine Dragon. Though Gaim still doesn't remember her name, despite starring at her.

 **"Oh...it's you! Um…um…I'm sorry but what was your name again?"** Gaim said with mix of embarrassment for forgetting his new friend's name.

Naga only stared at the human-turned-god.

…

…

…

She then finally responded **"You are Gaim, correct? What would your wife say about forgetting someone's name?"**

Gaim blinked his eyes underneath his helmet. **"Wife? Oh you mean Mai…WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! WAIT A MOMENT THERE! ME AND MAI- I MEAN MAI AND I, ARE NOT LIKE THAT! I MEAN WE'RE-."**

 **"That was a joke."** The Divine Dragon replied in a neutral tone.

…

…

…

 **"EHHHHHHHHHHHHH? THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A JOKE?"** Gaim shouted at the Dragon's words.

Gaim could continue another presence made it-self known, **"I mean no offense, Divine Dragon, but your humor…is a bit dry…"** The Space God and Divine Dragon turned to see Caius Ballad in his purple armor and his wicked looking sword on this back. Gaim calmed down, thinking that now that Caius was in the room they could move on and learn why they are here, it wasn't a social call given the invitation. " **However I do find what you did there to quite amusing."** Then Gaim slouched over from Caius' words, wasn't he suppose to be the serious one?

Then multiple voices that sounded like the same person filled the room. " **It is time. Gaim. Naga. Let us discuss what we need to do. Before Naruto Uzumaki recovers and is brought before the Konoha's council."** A girl appeared beside Caius with a dark aura around her.

She looked young, some where between 13 – 15 years old if anything, she had grey hair, blue eyes, wore a white top with a oven shaped cut vertically, wore a strange tribe style necklace, a skirt with the color white changing to purple going down, dirty yellow shoes, and wore multiple tribe style armbands on both her arms.

 **"Um what are we here to talk about? Or what we to do? Wouldn't Hagoromo and Hamura need to be here?"** The silver Kamen Rider said to the new guide of the dead. Everyone just starred at Gaim. Gaim then gave them a 'What?' look.

Caius sighed before answering, **"We suppose to looking powerful or smart warriors who have died to help Naruto in case the worst happens, just Hagoromo ASSIGNED us to do."**

Naga then spoke in her usual tone **"Have they forgotten that I am dragon not a god. I can not make or unmake."**

The Yeul present then responded, **"Naga, your purpose in this is to locate, convince, and transport the people than will be revived by myself and Gaim to Naruto's side."** Before anyone else could continue Gaim interrupted **"What IS the worst that could happen? Beside death I mean."** Everyone turned to him once again to him his answer.

* * *

(Konohagakure)

Kaguya managed to get into the village under her false identity. She was actually worried about getting arrested at the gate since 'Usagi Shōkan' was a cover, but the fact that she doesn't have little to zero history in this world really helped.

Her first objective…getting food. Kaguya was starving; she had eaten the last of her rations before getting to Konohagakure. Now she was on the prowl for a place to eat without drawing attention to herself. Then she would find her two would-be-jailors and see the aftermath of their altered battle, and plan from there.

Ayame, the daughter of Ichraku's owner, came in and took Hinata's and the girl's order. Surprisingly they order the same thing: one order of Miso Ramen and Pork Ramen to go. Hinata was now a bit curious about the girl next to her. Perhaps she should introduce herself to the girl, she seemed new around here and looks a bit uncomfortable with her surroundings.

Meanwhile, Kaguya was nervous but optimistic. She had encountered not only a Hyuga, who could possibly expose her, but it was the Hyuga who had a crush on her blond-haired jailor! Kaguya knew that one of the Hyuga's orders was for Naruto, which would mean he is awake. Kaguya could use this as a chance to get close to the Blondie and earn his trust, well friendship really. However, she couldn't get ahead of herself, as she needed to friend the Hyuga first.

"U-ummm?" The Hyuga uttered. Kaguya turned to her thinking that this was her chance to get the Hyuga to lead her to Naruto without suspicion. "Yes?" Kaguya responded in a polite tone to the Hyuga.

"I-I was wondering…what's your name?" The Hyuga shyly asked.

 _'Introductions. Good. Better yet she is the one who asked first. I have a feeling she maybe important in the future.'_ Kaguya thought then decided to satisfy the Hyuga's curiosity. "My name is Usagi Shōkan. However you can call me Kaguya. My old friends called me that due to my resemblance to an important figure to my village's history."

"O-oh n-nice to meet you K-Kaguya. I'm H-Hinata Hyuga."

"Why are stuttering like that? I don't bite. Also if you don't mind can you call me Usagi in public? I only use the nickname when around people I could trust."

"E-Ehhhhhhhh? P-people you trust?" The Hyuga said with confusion.

"Sigh…I wouldn't get into it much but my friends and I were scolded by extremists because they called me that." Kaguya said with a 'pissed-off' tone.

"O-okay. So what brings you to Konoha?"

"You want the honest truth or the answer saying that I'm traveling the world to learn and grow?" Kaguya then stared at Hinata waiting for her answer. Hinata who was growing suspicious of Kaguya was worried. She couldn't tell if Kaguya was messing with her or…something else. Hinata opened her mouth and gave Kaguya her answer in a firm tone, the answer that Kaguya wanted. "The truth please."

Kaguya smiled. 'Gotcha'. "Well I stopped by at the Valley of The End since it was known for it being the location for the final battle between Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. However as I arrived I saw a battle between two ninjas who looked like they had the rank of genin I believe. It had appeared I had arrived at the battle's climax, as it appeared that both opponents were on their last legs. Eventually both of them fell to the ground out-cold. Before I could get to them another ninja appeared. I saw that his headband had the mark of the leaf. I decided to follow them, since the Valley was damaged after the destruction those two caused. I guess who could say those two ninja that where fighting captured my…interests."

Hinata looked at Kaguya, entranced by her tale. She knew that the two ninja that caught her attention was Sasuke and…Naruto. Hinata then began think _'But what does she want with them? Perhaps she was wondering why were the two fighting? Or may-'_

"Ahem."

Hinata turned to Kaguya who was giving her a look.

"You know it is not polite to…forget it. I don't want to drive away a new friend." Kaguya said.

' _Friend? That's right! Usagi…no Kaguya must be here by herself. She is alone and wants someone to be with her! Kind of like, Naruto. And she went to me to be that friend. So I'll...I'LL!'_ "D-don't worry Kaguya. I-I is your friend. Correcting my manners wouldn't drive me away, though it would better for my family to due that though." Hinata said in a confident and serious tone but still stuttering a little.

 _'Family, huh? Hagoromo…Hamura.'_ Kaguya then looked at Hinata with a smile that said 'Thank you'. Then, Ayame returned with their orders. Kaguya decided to be generous and pay for both their order, Hinata saying that it wasn't necessary. But then Kaguya said that she won a lottery prize in a town before coming here so she plenty of ryō. Then the two girls walked off together talking.

"So Hinata, what are you doing now?" Kaguya asked.

Hinata then blushed "W-w-well I-I w-was g-going to s-see t-two friends of m-mine and my c-cousin in the hospital."

"Can I come?"

"Huh?" Hinata replied, taken a bit back.

"They are in the hospital right? I know it might be best for you to go visit them but…"

"N-no-no it's okay. R-really! I-In fact for them to m-meet a new friend might lighten their moods." Hinata said.

"Thank you Hinata. I'm excited to meet them." Kaguya replied in a joyful tone.

She wasn't lying. She was excited to see possible friends and allies, things she really didn't have after obtaining the power of chakra. Also she got a chance to talk to one of her former jailors. There was one thing was bugging her though. _'I should probably fix up Hinata's shy personality. A little chakra brainwashing or hypnotic suggestion could easily fix this but I don't want to change her too much by accident. Maybe I should help her like any other people could probably do. Confidence lessons perhaps?'_

Kaguya decide to put aside her thoughts for now and continue to chat her new friend. Unaware that her friend's life and her jailor's lives were about to change.

 **Author's Corner (Semi-Important stuff! /Announcements)**

 **FINALLY! I'm so sorry. The truth is that after going on vacation with my family and preparations to go back to college. My creative fire for writing died down. So yeah… On that note I will say this. I'm writing this on September 5, 2016 and I declare that Kaguya is apart of the harem and the empire will be to the East of the Elemental Nations. I believe countries like the Land of Spring/Snow and the Land of Demons is in the East so they will be apart of the empire.**

 **I would like to say that if Kaguya had not been apart of Naruto's harem. I would have resurrected Lelouch from Code Geass to be apart of the fic and pair the two together. I still MIGHT resurrect him anyway.**

 **Also I announce that I will be writing the first chapter of Magic Shot of Fate (One of the Fire Emblem Fanfics I've planned) and I will be posting a NarutoxRWBY challenge on my profile sometime this month (perhaps this week if I'm lucky, I need to polish details and other things). HOWEVER, this means the next chapter of this story will be delayed, despite that I have a few ideas for this story. I may come back and edit this the chapter for new announcements and maybe make this chapter longer so if you see this updated with no new chapter that is me updating this chapter. **


	4. Before The Rising Tides (2)

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any character or anything from any series written in the story. All characters and other things belong to their respective owners.**

 **Author's Corner: Okay, last time I said I would be writing the first part of Magic Shot Of Fate, a Fire Emblem Fanfics that is apart of The Grand Connection series that I made. Well I'm considering changing the title, do a play though of the Revelations route in Fates for the other pairings aside from HayatoXNoire. Why? Because when this or Magic Shot of Fate is done I'm doing another Fire Emblem fanfics that will do some twists and turns to the Revelations route, and isn't part of the Grand Connection. Oh and College has been a pain, it is the main reason I haven't been working on my story. The second reason is Destiny's Rise of Iron which due to it only affecting me on weekends when I was in college. Also, new games. **

**NOTE: I have posted a NarutoxRWBY challenge a while ago before RWBY Vol. 4 came out. For you story writers…go look at it, you might be interested. I posted it on my profile and I put it as a story just so it could get out there. And if you are interested…please go the 'story post', as I like to call it, and leave a review telling if you decide to do it or not. It lets me know that I didn't waste my time posting it. That it. On with the story.**

Speaking: "Hi"

Thinking: _'Hi'_

Jutsu/Technique: _"Jutsu"_

Powerful Entity Speaking: **"Bold"**

Powerful Entity Thinking: _**'Bold'**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Before The Rising Tides (2)

(Konoha Hospital)

Hinata Hyūga had just signed in as a visitor to see Naruto. The nurse at the front desk looked as if didn't really care if she saw Naruto now, or rather who saw Naruto now. Heck! She didn't even ask why Hinata was caring four orders of ramen. Though that is explainable, being a ramen addict was one of the few things that the entire village knew about Naruto. Hinata then walked through the halls heading towards Naruto's room. However, as she walked by patients, doctors, and nurses, no seemed to really pay attention to her.

Tsunade's assistant Shizune had just walked out of Neji Hyūga's room and was now heading to see the Hokage. She was walking in the direction where Hinata was coming from. The two walked by each other as if they didn't notice each other. Had Shizune or anyone else did noticed Hinata, they would have noticed something off with Hinata. Rather than the usual shy gesture Hinata Hyūga has, she currently possesses a look of determination and planning, a look that should have raised alarms if for anyone who knew the Hyūga Princess well.

She had finally reached the hospital room of Naruto Uzumaki. A smirk developed on her face. "It is finally time to meet Naruto Uzumaki. But first…" 'Hinata' took a quick look at both ends the hall using her Byakugan and saw no one was around. "Well then…KAI! (Release)" Just then, chakra could see covering the outlining of her body, but then dissipates. "Using that high-ranked…um Genjutsu? Is that what they call it? Anyway that technique was tough to pull off. Either because it was something Mistress came up with or the amount of chakra needed to pull it off. Hinata's body would have exhausted if Mistress didn't use her chakra to cast it instead."

'Hinata' then entered the room discreetly and saw bandaged Naruto. She then went over to inspect him. "Oh my. It looks like he is still unconscious… fine I would have resorted to plan B if he was awake." She then started making hand signs and said _"Room of Silence Jutsu"._

The Room of Silence Jutsu was a Genjutsu that can be used in two ways so far. One is where chakra by the user invades the selected target(s) charka system and prevents them from hearing a single thing in the room they where currently in. The second way involves covering the walls with chakra so no one outside the room could hear what was going on the inside, though sound that comes from the outside could still get in. There is a method to combine both known uses for the jutsu but it takes a considerable amount of chakra and since depending on it is used it is hard to rank this jutsu. Especially since no one knows of this jutsu.'Hinata' casted the jutsu for the second way that could so no one could hear what was about to happen except for Naruto if he woke up.

She took a sealing scroll out from her pocket, put on the floor, and then opened it. A puff of smoke can from said scroll to reveal Kaguya Ōtsutsuki with her 'unique features' hidden by her clothing. "Hello Mistress have you thought of way to introduce yourself to Naruto? It appears we have some time." 'Hinata' asked. Kaguya turned to Naruto's bed and said to 'Hinata' "He should awake…Perhaps…Alright here is what we'll do…"

* * *

(Location: Naruto's Seal?)

 **"Hey, Kit. Wake up."** A giant, familiar, orange nine-tailed fox said to the unconscious boy, who was also his container, outside his cage. No response. The fox sighed then said, **"Damn it. That was the eighteenth time I tried that. He needs to wake up soon before it is to late."**

" **Kit. Wake up…WAKE UP ALREADY WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!"** The Nine-Tailed Fox (Kyūbi) roared. Suddenly the boy groaned and then began to sit up. "Ugh…did someone get the name of that jutsu?" the boy said.

The boy possessed sun-kissed blond hair, cerulean-blue eyes, three whiskers marks on his face, and was wearing an jumpsuit with a lot of orange on it. Yes, this is Naruto Uzumaki, and he is just taking notice of where he is. The next out of his mouth was "Uh…Hold on. Why am I back in here? What happen to Sasuke? Why did you bring m-"?

 **"OKAY GOOD. YOU'RE AWAKE! NOW LISTEN WE** **HAVE A BIG PROBLEM HEADING OUR WAY!"** The Kyūbi interrupted the confused ninja. "HEY! DON'T YOU CUT ME OFF YOU STUPID FOX!" Naruto retorted.

 **"Fine! I'm sorry, but you NEED to listen to me RIGHT NOW! Or it WILL be the end for BOTH OF US!"** The Kyūbi said with both honestly and panic. Naruto was caught by surprise with the fox's current manners. ' _Did the fox really just say sorry? What got him in a panic? Probably some trick.'_

"What kind of problem?" Naruto said thinking it would be some trick.

 **"You're actually going to listen?"** "Hey!" **"Well if you want the short and simple version I believe my adoptive grandmother is going to extract me from you to absorb me then the rest of the bijū (Tailed Beasts) from their hosts and eventually place the world under a massive Genjutsu. Oh and absorb everyone's chakra too. I might be missing few things about her plan but this is all assumptions." The Kyūbi explained.** There was a silence as the fox waited for his host's response.

…

…

…

…

"You have a Grandmother? Yeah right." The blonde responded thinking this is a trick.

 **"…She has been following us since your fight with the Uchiha and is almost at our current location, your village's hospital. Listen Kit…I am AFRAID of her. ME, a Bijū, AFRAID OF SOMEONE. ACTUAL FEAR! Do you think that I would joke about something like THIS?"**

...

"…No?"

The Kyūbi didn't like how things were going. When he felt Kaguya's chakra the fox nearly mistook for his 'father', Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, The Sage of Six Paths. However the bijū noticed that the chakra felt off. The chakra felt older than him or the old man, but something was still off. However, the only conclusion he could draw was that Kaguya because the only being that possessed chakra older that the old man. Especially since she was apart of the Jūbi (Ten-Tails). The Kyūbi knew about Kaguya thanks to once being apart of the Jūbi and Hagoromo leaving behind a few documents that are now lost to history.

Now, the Kyūbi only had two questions. One: What is Kaguya planning? He knew her goal but how was she going to reach it? Two: WHAT WE THEY GOING TO DO WITH SUCH SHORT TIME?

"Hey! Stupid Fox!"

The Kyūbi's thoughts where interrupted by his container. **"What?"** Kyūbi responded.

"So that is the deal with this person that you are afraid of? And what did you mean that she is your Grandmother?" Naruto questioned.

 **"Sigh…I know we don't have a lot of time but I will have to start from the beginning…Get ready Kit, you're about to learn the origin of Chakra users and Ninshū."**

Naruto stared at fox with confusion. "The Origin of Chakra? Nish? What's that?"

 **"NINSHŪ! Pull up a chair Kit. This story is a long one."** The Kyūbi replied.

* * *

The Kyūbi then tried to explain Naruto the origin of chakra, The Path of Six Sages, The Jūbi, and of course the creation of the nine bijū. Needlessly to say, Naruto had a hard time absorbing the information from either not understanding or being shocked. The explanation took so long that The Kyūbi wondered how Kaguya hasn't found them yet.

 ** _'I swear I might was well the kid who his parents are and my real name while I'm at it…Pffft yeah right. He doesn't deserve it.'_** The Kyūbi thought to himself. The massive fox beast then looked down towards his container who looks like he is debating whether the information that was recently revealed was fake or real. Before the fox could get a response from the boy…

"You know. I feel like you left out some information." A third voice, that belonged to _female_ , made itself known.

The Kyūbi had then looked to the cage of the "room" they were in. There were two figures, both of them were girls and appeared to be the age of thirteen. Naruto recognized the one as Hinata Hyūga but the other one not so much. The Kyūbi on the other knew that the other girl was the presence that he had felt: Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. Needlessly to say, the nine-tailed fox was freaking out…well if this is the end…might as well put up a front.

 **"So you have come Kaguya Ōtsutsuki…I"**

"Shut up for a moment fox. The Hyūga is waking up. Oh and you might want to make a good, friendly, first impression." Kaguya interrupted. The Kyūbi stared at her thinking: **_'Did she just try to-Okay what is going on? Isn't she after me? Why bring a Hyūga here? She is the original Byakugan user! Heck why even come in here in the first place!'_**

* * *

"Uuuuuugh…What happened?" a certain Hyūga groaned. Hinata stood up and got her bearings together. "Hinata?" a certain blonde spoke. Hinata then stared directly at her crush and began to go red from her shyness. The only thing stopping her from fainting was how she ended up where she is. "N-Naruto? W-Where am I? T-the last thing I k-knew w-was-'gasp' where is Kagu-"

"Right behind you." A certain Rabbit Goddess interrupted. Hinata turned around with an "EEP!" and stared at Kaguya…and completely ignored how she was not hiding her horns or three eyes. "K-Kaguya? W-w-what h-happen? One moment we were in an alleyway to ask me something, then I see two glowing look-a-likes of you who phased into me and I pass out in the process, having a dream about getting over my shyness, and now I'm here with N-Naruto in a strange place."

While Hinata was talking to her friend, Naruto was staring at the girl he had never seen before. He had to admit it, the other girl looked very pretty. Naruto then noticed that two of her eyes looked liked the eyes a Hyūga would have when they weren't using the Byakugan and the eye on her forehead looks similar to the Sharingan. He was about to say something but Hinata interrupted with a "WHAAAT!?" from Hinata.

Kaguya gave an ashamed look and said "Um I made two astral copies of myself and they possessed you to help you with your shyness. The second one was to your body to Naruto while you were in your session."

"But why?" Hinata asked with a look of betrayal. Kaguya's response was simply pointing to Naruto. However when Hinata turned around to look at Naruto saw finally the giant cage and the Kyūbi behind the bars. "I-I-Is t-t-that t-t-th-th-the KYŪBI!? W-W-why is it here?"

 **"NOW she notices me. Well to answer question somehow my adoptive grandmother dragged you into the seal with her while I was talking to my container or jailor…which ever you prefer."** The Kyūbi responded. Kaguya then spoke "Talking? More like trying see me as one those 'The End of the world' masterminds and seriously? Adoptive Grandmother? I'm practically am your grandmother!"

Naruto could not understand what was happening. Not because he was stupid, far from it. Rather it was from the series of events happening so fast. First he had to deal Sasuke trying to leave the village, then the Kyūbi says that a relative of his is going to end the ninja world and that he is creation of the legendary Sage of Six Paths, then said previously said relative shows up out of the blue with Hinata who is also confused, and now they were here. He couldn't take it anymore "COULD EVERYONE STOP BEFORE ANYMORE MADDNESS HAPPENS!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs. The other three had their eyes on Naruto.

* * *

(Later After some Stories)

Naruto took a deep breath and started to speak "Okay. So the fox drags me in here to warn me about you *points to Kaguya who replies with a nod* and tells me the origin of chakra. Meanwhile you meet Hinata at my favorite ramen place and try to befriend her and help her with her shyness. *Kaguya and Hinata nod at this* and then Kaguya decides to do by placing two copies of yourself into Hinata because you weren't quite sure how to help in a way a normal person would do. *Kaguya nods her head in shame* Then you and the possessed Hinata make your way to my hospital room and enter my seal to talk to me, but then we had that little mess earlier. Is that right?" Everyone nods her head again. "Okay. Good. So what do you want anyway ya old lady?"

Kaguya fumed this and decided to get him back later. "I hoping to be friends and help you, Hinata, and the big fuzz ball." Kaguya simply said. The other three just stared at Kaguya. Though unlike Naruto and Hinata, the Kyūbi looked dumbfounded for her goal and the way she addressed the large fox. **_'She is like some estrange teenager!'_** The Fox thought to himself.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other then turned back to Kaguya and asked one thing "What?" Kaguya then sighed and begun to explain about how the sprits of her two sons gave her a second chance but had to agree to certain things. Kaguya did leave out some details like the world they live in is an alternate world that may connect to other worlds, which were all exposed to an unknown force, and other things. She decided to explain those later to save their sanity. "So…can we be friends?" Kaguya asked.

Hinata then walked towards Kaguya and hugged. Naruto then walked towards her and said "What you're were in the past doesn't matter now. It isn't called a new start for nothing, ya know!" and then gave her a thumbs up with his friendly signature smile. All Kaguya could say was "Thank You." And then she began to cry and Naruto reacted saying, "Why are you crying? We decided to be your friends!" Little did Naruto know Kaguya's tears where tears of joy.

 **" Hey! Not to interrupt your happy moment but how on earth has the indigo haired girl not freaked out or rather ask why I'm here with the Kit?"** The fox spoke up.

Hinata broke from her hug and turned to face the massive fox and replied "W-w-well u-u-um I-I kind of k-k-knew that Naruto was your h-host."

Naruto looked stunned at this. "Since when?" he asked.

"E-everyone saw the r-red chakra you u-u-used against my cousin in the Chūnin Exams. I-I used my Byakugan and it saw s-s-something coming from your s-s-stomach. It looked an image a-a f-fox."

Naruto had a look of surprise but Kaguya and Kyūbi just look of _'of course'_.

Naruto walked up to Hinata. "Hinata…Now that know that I have the fox locked up in me…what will you do?" he asked, nervous of what she will say. However, Hinata was inwardly panicking. She was happy that she managed to hold on this long without fainting but now she doesn't know what to say…she wanted to confess her feelings of love but wasn't sure if this now was the best time. Meanwhile Kaguya was staring intensely at the two with hands as fist near her face thinking _'Come on! This is your moment Hinata! Be brave!'_ Hinata took a discreet glance at Kaguya, then realization hit her like a fastball _'Kaguya…She was trying to prepare me to do this! Alright I-I'_

Then it happened."I-I-I LOVE YOU! NARUTO!" Hinata shouted.

Naruto's brain stop for two seconds to fully comprehend what she just said. Then… "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?" He clearly didn't expect that. Then Naruto fainted from shock, Hinata soon following from realizing she just confessed.

This left the Kyūbi and the Rabbit Goddess left in the realm of consciousness.

"So…I'm going to have you help Naruto." Kaguya said to the fox.

 **"Do I even have a choice?"** The Kyūbi responded.

"No and the first thing you're going to do is tell him your real name."

 **"You want me to be friends with him? Get real."** Kyūbi scoffed.

"Oh…we are certainly going to have a talk. Kurama." Kaguya said with a smirk.

The Kyūbi, or rather Kurama, looked and her with shock. **"How?"**

"That will be a much later talk. Much. Later." Was The Rabbit Goddess' response.

* * *

(Konoha Hospital)

Sakura Haruno had finished signing in at the front desk. She saw that Hinata was signed in to see Naruto and had not signed out yet so Sakura decided to visit Sasuke in the meantime. Sakura had just reached the room but she felt nervous. _'He probably doesn't want to see me. I should have gone to see Naruto. From what Kakashi-Sensei told me, Naruto suffered worse and…I did beg him to bring Sasuke back.'_

The truth was while she was happy that Naruto managed to keep his promise, she had learned that it nearly cost him his life. Worse of all, Sasuke was the one who tried to kill him. All of this caused her to feel guilty… it was her fault that Naruto nearly died. Her only remaining teammate. She couldn't count Sasuke. Sakura had a talked with Kakashi; he said that since there is evidence that Sasuke attacked/tried to kill Naruto, the total amount of crimes he will be charged with could land Sasuke a prison sentence at least 10 years.

"Maybe I'll just take a peak." Sakura said slightly opening Sasuke's door.

She saw the Uchiha was strapped to his bed with seals so he couldn't escape nor use chakra. As for Sasuke, he was awake staring at ceiling but also looked lost in thought.

Sakura felt afraid to confront him…he felt to different from the boy she thought she had known as a teammate and the person she tried to win over. _'Maybe I should just...'_

"Sakura?" a voice interrupted from inside the room. It was Sasuke.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him. "H-hey Sasuke. I was just…well..um?"

"Could you come in?"

"Huh?" The pinkie could only say.

"Can you come in? I think I need to talk to someone right now." Sasuke said. Sakura just nodded her head and entered the room.

"So what is it that you want to talk about?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke turned back to the ceiling and spoke "…After Naruto and my final attacks hit each other. I heard a voice, which questioned what I saw that night of the massacre. My brother to be more specific. The memory of him of when I saw him that appeared in my head but it was more…vivid. He was…crying. As if he was in pain…I'm wondering to myself what does it mean? He told me that he killed our clan to test his power but why was he crying?"

Sakura could only ponder at this. _'A voice?'_

Sakura then pulled up a chair. Something told her that this was something that wasn't going to be settled so quickly.

* * *

(Konoha Conference Room #2)

Tsunade was mentally preparing herself. If the Fire Daimyō was coming here himself and wants all the jōnin to be present, then it must be important. Whatever it was she would handle it, though it does concern her as to what the Daimyō wants. An ANBU then entered the room. "The Fire Daimyō is here Lady Hokage. He is outside the chamber." The ANBU said. Tsunade "Well then. What are you waiting for? Let the daimyo in, then you will be dismissed."

"Yes. Lady Hokage." The ANBU replied.

The rooms to the big conference room opened revealing the Daimyō and his guard. The Daimyō's was made up of Chiriku of the Twelve Guardian Ninja and several samurai. "Lady Hokage." The Fire Daimyō spoke. "Lord Daimyō, it is an honor to have you here. What brings you to The Hidden Leaf?" Tsunade responded.

"I've heard about the Uchiha Retrieval Mission. Don't bore me with the details I know what happened. Including everything that happened at the Valley of The End, and I do mean everything." The Fire Daimyō then gave a glare. Tsunade then had a serious look on her face. _'What is he doing?'_ Unknown to her or anyone else, Danzō Shimura was wondering the same thing. "Pardon me Lord Daimyō. But what does the Uchiha Retrieval Mission have to do with the nature of your visit?" Danzō asked.

The Fire Daimyō replied "Elder Danzō. That is something the Hokage should ask, and last time I checked Tsunade Senju is the Hokage as of right now. Not you."

Tsunade that spoke up "Lord Daimyō. The truth is I'm wondering what this visit is for. I believe this is not a social call."

The Daimyō turned his attention back to Tsunade "If you must know my visit is about the events that took place at the Valley of The End is what brought me here. One of my workers witnessed the battle and reported to me what happened. He said that the blond haired ninja, Naruto Uzumaki, lost control over himself and unleashed Kyūbi's chakra. Meanwhile Sasuke Uchiha had to resort to using a curse mark on his body to counter. So I will get to the point of my visit: Naruto Uzumaki is to be banished from Konoha…forever."

 **Author's Corner:**

 **All right! Chapter 3! WHOOOA! Okay this took me WAY longer than it should have, but college surprised me again with the workload. So game plan: write another chapter of this then the fire emblem fix.** **Did mention the challenge on my profile already? Whatever. Anyways I decided on the Harem, it will be Hinata, Kaguya, Fu, and Shion. I could put Shizuka but I think that five might be too much.**

 **I also know a few characters that I'm going to revive from the dead (look at the bottom of Chapter 1, not the prologue, if you don't know what I mean). They are Kushina Uzumaki (obvious), Minato Namikaze (so cliché), and Leone from Akame ga Kiru! (The Final Chapter is up on the Internet by the way).** **I was also thinking about Kiriya Kujo from Kamen Rider Ex-Aid for reasons but I'm not sure because even though his actor is done with the show something could be revealed about Kiriya. Also for people who wanted Lelouch form Code Geass to be revived, I'm sorry but I don't know if he would work here for** **reasons like the fact that the Naruto doesn't have giant mechas, if anything Robin for Fire Emblem Awakening would be more fitting here** **. Also Lelouch is good but I highly doubt to call him a godly tactician, he is too over confidant sometimes and I'm sure the writers showed that in the anime.**

 **Anyways PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! I ENJOY HEARING WHAT YOU THINK! THEY HELP IGNITE MY FIRE TO WRITE MORE!**

 **But no seriously please review and check out my NarutoxRWBY challenge. Later!**


	5. The Tide of Banishment

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any character or anything from any series written in the story. All characters and other things, including the empire idea, belong to their respective owners.**

 **Author's Corner:**

 **Note: The Disclaimer above also means the whole 'Naruto Empire idea' as well. The original idea of the 'Naruto empire' belongs to ChrisM2011, in his story: Naruto's Emperors Dawn. This story is technically my version of the story with the whole 'empire' concept but there are differences which you may have seen already from other stories, like the fact that the empire is going to be EAST of the Elemental Nations INSTEAD of the WEST like most stories, or Sakura NOT being a screaming banshee who is obsessed with Sasuke and doesn't care about anyone else, like everyone depicts her as (I think this one is more of a canon/no-so-screaming-unless-mad version of her. I THINK.)**

 **Also, for those of you who hate that I'm bring other characters from other series, I have an actual reason that ties it into the plot aside from "I just want them in the story".**

 **I would like to point out that I'm going try not to use so many. The problem is I don't like some of the Naruto characters that I could be use in the empire or do not know of them. There are a lot of Naruto characters I find boring or probably think that they wouldn't work with the story, BUT I am trying, as I do not want to overhaul this story with characters from other series.**

 **Also go look at these two stories below and complain on how well they did with a ton of crossover characters then go complain about mind:**

 **Emperor of the Alvarez Empire** **By BookishTen8**

 **Naruto: Rise of the West** **by azrndrgn (Funny how his came out after mine and he is already done with it. This is how College can affect you.)**

 **That it. I apologize for any bad grammar and now on with the story.**

Speaking: "Hi"

Thinking: _'Hi'_

Jutsu/Technique: _"Jutsu"(Talk)_ / _'Jutsu' (Thoughts/thinking)_

Powerful Entity Speaking: **"Bold"**

Powerful Entity Thinking: **_'Bold'_**

Chapter 4: The Tide of Banishment

(Konoha: Conference Room)

Silence. That is all there was in the room. Everyone just stared at the Fire Daimyo due to the last words that had left his mouth. An order, that Genin Naruto Uzumaki is banished from Konoha and never to return.

Tsunade was pissed. "Excuse me Lord Daimyō. I do not understand the reason as to why Genin Uzumaki should be banished. If control of the Kyūbi's chakra is the problem then he just could be sent with Jiraiya of the Sannin to help him control it."

The Fire Daimyō sent a glare straight at her. "Naruto Uzumaki is to banished and may never return. Also no one, and I do mean NO ONE is to leave with him, otherwise they be considered traitors to Konoha unless they're civilians with no Shinobi training. If you fail to comply then the Hidden Leaf might find it shut down and erased from the map of the Fire Land. You forget…this village that your Grandfather built is on MY land. Therefore I have a say in matters in where I wish to HAVE a say in. Understand?"

Tsunade had a neutral look on her but deep down her emotions where like a raging storm. "Yes Lord Daimyō." _'OH HOW I WANT TO PUNCH HIM IN THE FACE! THIS IS RIDICULOUS! Oh we aren't done yet! I don't care if your-'_

"Now if that is clear up I would like to speak about the Uchiha." The Daimyō announced. Tsunade, who snapped out her thoughts, focused hard on this one as she thinks the Fire Daimyō might pull something out of nowhere.

"Genin Sasuke Uchiha. As for his attempt for leaving the village, he is sentenced to one year in prison, three years house arrest afterwards, and must have meetings with a councilor, who will be chosen by the Hokage. He will be striped of his Shinobi rank until his prison sentence is done. Though he WILL be a licensed ninja in the Konoha Ninja Force during his house arrest and onwards if he shows appropriate behavior, which includes not defecting from the village again of course. His chakra will be sealed unless he is on mission or training and can still receive promotions, all without biased may I add. Oh and his friends can visit him at anytime." The Fire Daimyō finished.

Needless to say some people were not thrilled with these orders such Tsunade and the Jōnin Ninjas whose students were apart of the Retrieval Squad. "Lord Daimyo…I have a complaint about your interference in Shinobi affairs." Tsunade spoke up.

"Oh? And what would that be Lady Hokage." The Daimyō said with venom in his voice.

"For starters, the entirety of the Retrieval mission is a Shinobi matter on a scale that does not effect YOUR land and YOUR ruling. If anything it affects us shinobi. Second, Jiraiya the Toad Sannin can check Genin Uzumaki's seal to if there are any problems. Third, with the amount of crimes that the Uchiha has committed, he deserves a more severe punishment than what you have given."

The Daimyō just nodded his head as if he taking in what Tsunade had just said. Meanwhile everyone else present was watching with great intensity and disbelief. The ninja who had gotten to know Naruto, which isn't that many, having the kid to be banished for something that could be easily cleared up is just…well really unfair. To others who didn't really know or like him…they didn't expect someone like the daimyo to get rid of the kid in such a way.

"I have considered your words Lady Hokage, but I stay by my decisions. Regardless of whatever reasoning anyone has, everything that I have stated about Genin Uzumaki and Genin Uchiha WILL move forward unless you wish them to be executed and then Konoha razed to the ground. That is final." The Fire Daimyo said with a firm tone. "Good day. Lady Hokage." With that the Fire Daimyo began to leave the room.

"Please wait! Lord Daimyo!" Tsunade begged. She had lost two people she cared so much about…she will not lose another damn it! Not like this!

"I SAID GOOD DAY!" The Daimyo shouted and then left the room along with his was then a moment of silence. Tsunade could only stare at the door. The council members of the late Sandrine Hokage (Third Hokage) or rather his old teammates: Danzō Shimura, Homura Mitokado, and Koharu Utatane, could only wonder what caused the Daimyo to do this.

Tsunade then finally spoke up. "The Daimyo's orders…Genin Uchiha's sentence will commence when he is cleared to leave the hospital and as for Genin Uzumaki…don't bother him yet, I want him to fully recover from his injuries. The Daimyo said Genin Uzumaki is to be banished, he didn't say how soon. Everyone is dismissed."

Aside from Tsunade, everyone proceeded to leave the room. Though Danzō took a glance at the Hokage without anyone noticing. Then the Godaime Hokage (Fifth Hokage) was the only person in room. She then proceeded to her office with a pile of paperwork there for her to fill out. She then sat down at her desk and finally let her emotions run. "I'm so sorry Naruto. There was nothing I could do…" Tsunade and her pet pig then came in. Surprisingly she was caring few bottles of sake. Shizune was at the meeting and she knew how much Naruto meant to Tsunade, so now seemed an appropriate time for sake if there was one. Tsunade grabbed a bottle from her apprentice, opened it and began to drink _. 'How am I going to break this to him?'_ Tsunade thought.

* * *

(Nova Chrysalia)

Kamen Rider Gaim, Caius Ballad, Naga the Divine Dragon, another figure, and a Yeul saw what had just transpired in the realm they were currently in.

 **"Oi, Oi, Seriously? Did that just happen?"** The godly Kamen Rider said. The unknown figure then spoke "Whoa seriously? I thought the Empire had some bad rich figures but this something…just something no 'else'." The figure was a young woman with long blonde hair with two long bangs that frame the sides of her head and golden eyes. She possesses lion ears, tail, claws, lion like feet and many areas of her body are covered with fur, but still wears pants (if you could call it pants).Caius Ballad turned to Naga, **"Why did recruit this person? For one thing Naruto already has a lion-themed fighter already…so why send two?"**

The Divine Dragon and the Yeul present only said this: **"Leone is an assassin, unlike Rio."**

The woman, now known as Leone, turned to Caius with a Cheshire cat grin. "Leone, formerly late assassin of Night Raid reporting for duty…hey I just realized I'm a zombie assassin. Never thought that would happen."

Caius sighed **"Can we please just send her down there already? I honestly think the** **Ōtsutsuki** **brothers should be dong this not us."**

The Yeul present turned to Leone. **"Come this way Miss Leone. It is time."**

Leone walked with the Yeul to leave, but said one last thing to the divine beings. "Okay then. See ya Gods! Don't worry! Leave everything to Big Sis Leone!" she said with an excited tone. And with that she left the room.

Naga just stared at the doorway lion lady left through in confusion due the last comment. **"Big Sis?"**

Gaim turned to Caius. **"To think I thought it she would be good for Kaito…how out of it was I when thought that?"**

 **"To be honest… he could need someone like her… I think. It would just be a rough start. Though I wouldn't know since I haven't been in a relationship with a woman my age. Seriously why did we recruit Leone? Was it just because she was an assassin?"** Caius replied. It was lucky for them that Leone didn't hear that.

* * *

(Konoha Hospital: 1 hour before Visiting Hours are over.)

"Well. It's official. You two are now a couple." Kaguya said now in the real world with a conscious Naruto and Hinata who were blushing.

"So what now?" Hinata asked. Kaguya stood there pondering. There was silence for a couple of moments until Kaguya felt another presence coming. "Someone is coming. Act natural." She said. The person came into the room. It was Shizune and she was crying. "Naruto…I have some…awful news."

Naruto looked at Shizune with worry while Kaguya was wondering if the news apart to the changes in this new reality. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"The Daimyo…that DAMN Fire Daimyo…has order Lady Tsunade to banish you from the Leaf Village forever." Shizune sobbed.

Naruto and Hinata had their eyes widened with shock and stared at Shizune, praying that this wasn't true. Kaguya was shocked too, but was thinking what kind of change took place to cause the Fire Daimyo to give out that order in this reality, and not in the original world, which Kaguya now calls Ninja Prime.

"W-why would he do that? What did I do?" Naruto asked.

Shizune looked down and clinched her fist. "Apparently the Daimyo believes that your are to dangerous due to supposedly losing control over yourself and by extension the Kyūbi's chakra at the Valley of The End. It's ridiculous!"

Kaguya then pondered something. _'Ridiculous indeed. Something is off. Wait Zetsu was at the valley too, maybe…no I can't jump to conclusions. Besides there could have been other elements.'_

Shizune then turned to Kaguya. "Excuse me miss but who are you anyways? I thought Naruto only had one visitor." Kaguya introduced herself but using her fake name instead and then explained about why she was visiting Naruto. "So you wanted to meet Naruto because you were interested in him and hope to friends?" Shizune asked.

"Yes" Kaguya replied. _'I feel like she is interrogating me.'_

Shizune could help but feel that Kaguya wasn't telling her everything despite Kaguya's genuine answers. She decided to let it go for now, there were more important things to do.

"Hey. Where is Granny Tsunade? Shouldn't she be telling me this?" Naruto asked noticing how the Hokage wasn't here."I decided to give her a lot of sake to drink after the meeting. I decided to give the news myself so she didn't have go though the pain of telling you herself. You remind Lady Tsunade of her brother Naruto, imagine the grief she would feel if she was the one who told you that you were banished." Shizune replied.

Naruto look of understanding at what Shizune meant. "Me being banished is like losing her brother except she is one who was ordered to get rid of me." He stated. Hinata and Kaguya understood what Shizune meant except how Naruto reminded Tsunade of her brother.

"S-s-so what h-happens n-n-now?" Hinata asked afraid of the answer.

"As soon as Naruto is able to leave the hospital he will have 24 hours to pack and leave. The Daimyo also declared that no one with ninja training can go with him, otherwise they be declared traitors and will be killed on site." Shizune replied. Hinata eyes widened while Naruto and Kaguya clinched their fists in anger. "What about Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Shizune then proceeded to tell them Sasuke's punishment. Naruto had an impassive look on this face while Kaguya and Hinata were not happy by what they heard. They weren't angry but they weren't happy either, and while Kaguya was glad she could be able to interact with the Uchiha, in her own way, she was upset that the Uchiha got off lightly. She knew that if a Shinobi willingly betrays their own village the crimes would be even severe. And mixed with his other crimes the punishment, Sasuke should have received should have far greater than what was given.

Shizune knew something was off with the Daimyo's orders. She looked at Kaguya then had an idea. "Miss Shōkan. You aren't from the village." Shizune stated as fact. "Do you mind doing me a favor?"

Kaguya turned to Shizune, now curious. "What would this favor be?"

Shizune just smile "I have idea…or something at least."

* * *

(Unknown Location)

The Fire Daimyo was by himself in the middle of the woods. He appeared to be waiting for something or someone. A few minutes then flew by. Two figures with similar outfits then appeared. Both where wearing straw hats, big enough to conceal there faces, and were wearing a black cloaks with red wisp-like clouds. This was the signature outfit of the Akatsuki, a group made up of S-ranked missing-nin. The one that happens to have a sword wrapped in bandages spoke first. "So…when is the brat going to leave? You did give the order didn't you?" he said. "Soon, he should recover by the end of the week at most, then he will leave. If he isn't then I will go to Konoha again to see things through. You will get your jinchūriki I assure you." The Fire Daimyo replied.

"I suggest you take caution, the Kyūbi jinchūriki is... quite lucky sometimes. Lord Pein would very upset if we don't get him, as we don't want to track two wandering jinchūriki the Elemental Nations." The other man said. The Fire Daimyo nodded his head. Then three departed from the area.

"Ya know Itachi. I don't like this plan." The man with the sword spoke.

"I'm well aware of that Kisame. However, we must follow Lord Pein's orders." The man, Itachi Uchiha replied.

"Yeah, yeah, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." The swordsman, Kisame Hoshigaki said.

* * *

(Konoha Hospital: 30 minutes until Visiting Hours are over.)

Tsunade was depressed as hell. At first, she was going to hold the position of Hokage until Naruto was ready to take over as well as live her brother and her lover's dream. Now the person who reminded her of her late precious people, was being banished for an absurd reason. She had just drunk the last bottle of sake she had and decided she would tell Naruto the news. However, when she saw Shizune with him, who revealed that she told Naruto everything that happened during the meeting."Well I guess you are aware what happens right, Naruto" Tsunade said. Naruto looked at Tsunade as she was on the verge of tears.

"Yeah. I know Granny. I guess this means you will have to live out my dream too." Naruto said.

She couldn't hold it in anymore. Tsunade hugged Naruto and cried.

After a few minutes she let go. "I'm going to visit you everyday until you leave." Tsunade said.

"Thanks Granny Tsunade." Naruto replied.

* * *

Tsunade and Shizune then left for the day. While they walked through the halls...

"Lady Tsunade? There is something you should know." Shizune spoke to her teacher.

"Yes Shizune?" Tsunade said with tears still on her face.

"Earlier, Naruto, myself, and two others had made two plans for Naruto to sneak out of Konoha. We were hoping that you could join in." Shizune said.

Tsunade stopped walking, Shizune as well a moment later. Tsunade wiped away her remaining tears then starred at her assistant. "Do you even need to ask?" the Hokage spoke in a firm tone. Shizune gave a smile. She couldn't tell if she was happy that she could help her mentor and Naruto or not feel like a useless assistant for once.

* * *

(Konoha: Secret ROOT Base)

Danzō Shimura was sitting at his desk contemplating about the meeting with the Fire Daimyo and his orders. Danzō couldn't understand just what was going through the Daimyo's head, sure while the Daimyo wasn't always convinced of some suggestions, he wasn't stupid. Losing the Kyūbi jinchūriki, losing Konoha's soon-to-be weapon, over a little panic was stupid. He wanted to voice his opinion back at the meeting but Tsunade showed how pointless that would be after saying how Jiraiya could check the seal but only for the Daimyo to practically say that he didn't care. _'The Daimyo always seemed to have a liking to Jiraiya. Heck! He nearly made Jiraiya Hokage. However, the important question is why did the Daimyo doing this?'_ Danzō thought to himself.

He was tempted to use Kotoamatsukami, Shisui Uchiha's Sharingan technique that he had taken for his own purposes. However, the drawback would have been that he couldn't use it for another decade at least so he decided not to. Especially since a Hyūga attending the meeting could have detected the technique with the Byakugan.

Danzō had decided to wait for the Uzumaki to leave the village. And when the Kyūbi jinchūriki is alone with no help, the ROOT ANBU he will send will incapacitate him and deliver him to a secret ROOT base outside the village. It would have been easier to get the boy into ROOT when he was still a member of the village but he couldn't risk it because of Hiruzen and then the current Hokage. They were both attached to the brat.

 _'Wait…'_ The ROOT leader thought as he was struck with a realization.

 _'The Last Senju had taken the Hokage position to live out her late brother's and late lover's dream. However, the_ _Kyūbi_ _jinchūriki reminds her of them. She will more than likely to be devastated and maybe tempted to leave the village once again. If she does the position of Hokage could be mine! Jiraiya is the only one who could become Hokage besides me, but he doesn't want the responsibility and has to keep an eye out on his information network for news of the Akatsuki. This could be my chance. Although…'_

Danzō would be smirking except he knew that there was a possibly of Tsunade staying in the village to live out the Jinchūriki's dream too. If that does happen he could still wait on taking over Konoha and still take advantage of the current situation.

* * *

(Konoha: 4 Days later)

Naruto Uzumaki was cleared to leave the hospital. The Fire Daimyo notified Tsunade that Naruto would have until tomorrow at nightfall to say his goodbyes, pack his things and leave Konoha. Naruto first went to his favorite ramen place, Ramen Ichiraku, to say a tearful goodbye to Teuchi and Ayane. They had given him several dishes of Ramen along with a few of their recipes. Iruka was there too. At first, Naruto wanted to give back the headband Iruka had given him but Iruka told Naruto to keep it as a reminder of everyone he had meet in the Leaf, a memento if anything. They then had some ramen one last time together for old times sake…thankfully for Iruka and his wallet all the food was on the house.

Tsunade had ordered any ninja who wanted to say goodbye to him would have to come to the Hokage Tower. The Konohamaru Corps., Team Guy, Team 10, Team 8, Sakura, and lastly Kakashi came and said their goodbyes. Everyone then left except for Kakashi who wanted to speak to Naruto about something.

"What do want to talk about Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi looked at Naruto with what looked to be a saddened expression. "I know I shouldn't tell you this. Rather I should let Jiraiya tell you but…your father was MY Jōnin instructor when I was a Genin."

Naruto looked at Kakashi with surprise. "HOLD ON! You mean to tell me that you knew my father? Why you didn't tell me?" Naruto said angrily while still taking in what Kakashi had revealed.

Kakashi sighed. _'I can't tell him everything even though I want to. It doesn't help he has to go soon either…'_ He thought to himself. Kakashi looked are Naruto in the eye. "Naruto. Your father had made a lot of enemies in the last Shinobi War. Some we know and some we don't even know of. The information about your parents is a S-rank secret."

Naruto frowned but was curious about his parents since he doesn't know about him. Seeing as this maybe his only chance of learning something about them, he forcibly kept his mouth shut.

"However I can tell you this…they loved you. I saw the look on your mother's face when she told me she was pregnant with you and it was only full with love and joy, same thing for your father too but he was a bit nervous about being a dad. I'm would have been a happy family." Kakashi continued.

Naruto stared at Kakashi and began to cry. His parents loved him. However there was still one question on his mind.

"W-what h-happened to t-them?" Naruto sobbed with pleading eyes towards his teacher. Kakashi then handed him a pouch. "Show the contents to Jiraiya, he might throw you a bone. Besides, it wouldn't be fair I told you everything." The Jōnin said to his soon-to-be former student.

Naruto blinked in confusion but decided to go along. However, Naruto was curious as to what Kakashi meant by 'everything'. Naruto turned to the door.

"Naruto…one last thing before you leave." Kakashi said to his student, who had spun his head around. "I'm sorry…for anything and everything."

Naruto looked at his soon-to-be-former teacher, who had looked away with what appeared to be a look of guilt. "Hey Kakashi-sensei." Naruto spoke. Kakashi turned to Naruto who had his fist sticking out his fist towards. Kakashi then did the same and had their fists bump. Naruto then took off to find Jiraiya…and he knew where to check first.

* * *

(Near Konoha Hot Springs)

If Naruto had to guess where to find Ero-Sennin, he would first check the Women's Hot Spring. Naruto was looking around and found a small clearing…where Jiraiya was sitting on a rock with his eyes closed, legs and arms crossed, and a solemn look on his face.

Naruto was surprised to see him like his in an area where the perverted sage would more than likely try to spy in on some naked girls in the hot springs.

"Sigh…you know I can't believe this is happening." The Toad Sannin spoke.

Naruto then walked over to him. "Hey Pervy Sage." Naruto said to the hermit. Jiraiya could only sigh, not going retort to that. He was just too depressed. "So is this goodbye?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto then handed Jiraiya the pouch Kakashi gave to Naruto. "What's this?" The Sannin asked.

"Kakashi-sensei told me to give this to you. He said you might 'throw me a bone' about my parents." Naruto replied. Jiraiya's eyes widened for a moment but returned to normal. He then opened the pouch and pulled out…a triple-prong kunai with seal on the handle. Jiraiya's eyes once again widened but this time stared at Naruto having an internal debate on what to tell the boy.

"Sigh…I hope you have so time kid. This may take a while." The Toad Sage told the boy. Naruto then nodded and sat down in front of Jiraiya and was ready to take in everything Jiraiya was going to say. Jiraiya then started his story.

* * *

(Some time later…)

Jiraiya had told Naruto EVERYTHING he knew of his parents. From when he meet them, what he saw on their history on their profile, his time with them, and eventually how they died…protecting their son and sealing the fox into him. This includes the fact that Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze, was the Fourth Hokage.

Naruto cried and asked why his father sealed the Kyūbi into him. Jiraiya replied saying, "I think it was because he could trust you to handle the fox."

Naruto wiped away his tears. "Well…it's been fun Ero-Sennin." He said. Naruto turned to leave but Jiraiya put his hand on his shoulder. "Kid…you forgot I can't leave with you…but that doesn't mean we can't bump into each other when traveling. Oh and take these with you." The Toad Sage told to his student while giving him the pouched filled with Minato's kunai and a bag stuffed with scrolls.

Naruto then nodded, taking the items and took off.

* * *

(Konoha: The Next Day, Early Morning)

Naruto took off early in the morning. Not even the Village Gate Guards, Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane, notice him leaving. Why wouldn't they…Naruto jumped over the village wall instead of going through the gate. Naruto decided to leave without anyone to see him off for some reason. He had suspicions about the Daimyo's orders of banishment itself and decided not to leave right out the front door like a sheep oblivious to the world. Naruto Uzumaki was still ninja for crying out loud! He had at least some instinct of danger.

Naruto had nearly gotten out of village undetected. However two sets of eyes were watching him. "Shouldn't we get him now?" one figure asked.

"No. Remember the plan. Wait for my signal." The other figure responded.

Thirty minutes had past since Naruto had left the village. He was heading towards Wave Country. They would definitely accept their hero into their land after the Gato incident. It would be nice to see Old Man Tazuna and Inari again. He could even visit Zabuza's and Haku's graves. He could remember them like it was yesterday. His first mission outside the village and boy was it big!

However, Naruto's reminiscence of his memories was stopped by two figures that appeared in front of him. It took a moment but he recognized the two: Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. They had tried to abduct him during his mission to find Tsunade and bring her back to the village. Not only that but Naruto learned that Itachi was the one Sasuke wanted to kill. Speaking of which, Itachi spoke first.

"Naruto Uzumaki. I suggest you come quietly. You have no allies to help you escape this time." The Clan Killer said.

"Yeah brat. You're outnumbered on this one, and don't even think that Toad bastard is coming for you." Kisame said. Naruto's response was a simple draw of a kunai and look of 'Come at me'. Kisame smirked at this. "What no witty response? Just drawing a kunai? Man…for a moment you actually act like a ninja." Kisame jokingly said.

Itachi show little concern but was felt something was off the way Naruto was reacting to their presence. However Itachi shrugged it off thinking that Naruto was going under an aftereffect of being banished and losing his dream.

"So brat…re going peacefully or are we doing this the hard way? Kisame asked before continuing "Please say the hard way I hate the method that we used to get you out here."

Naruto perked up at that. "Method? What method?" Naruto asked.

"Ho ho! The brat speaks. I would gladly tell you...but only if you give yourself up. Fair deal?" Kisame said while Itachi sent a glare to the shark-like faced swordsman. "Kisame. Shut up." Itachi said with his Sharingan now active.

The three stood there ground knowing the outcome if they were to fight. However, Naruto acted calm, something that the Uchiha had noticed. _'Why is he so calm? Based off our last encounter he should be at least in a slight panic as no one can help him…unless!'_ Unfortunately Itachi then realized too late…

"NOW!" a female voice yelled.

Several figures came out of nowhere and threw smoke bombs. The entire area was covered in smoke. Itachi used a wind jutsu to blow the smoke away while Kisame used his sword. The smoke cleared to reveal less than thirty female figures around them. They were all wearing black uniform fitting suit that cover most of their body, black leather gloves, shoulder guards and knee guards, a blank forehead protector. They also had had hoods and bandages to cover their face and hair.

The two Akatsuki members weren't sure what to make of them. "Huh? Who are these guys? Those are strange outfits they're wearing. Outlandish even. Oh well you want fight you certainly got one." Kisame said.

"Focus on the mission. It looks as if they managed to take the jinchūriki away from here." The Uchiha said to his partner. Meanwhile Itachi had different thoughts on his mind. _'I don't know how it happened but looks like some friends of Naruto's managed to not only get the drop on us but escape as well as leaving shadow clones to stall us. At least the Akatsuki won't get their hands on the Kyūbi just yet.'_

Itachi then got out of his fighting stance. "Kisame…there is no point in continuing this." He spoke. The swordsman then turned to the Uchiha. "What are you saying? We can take them and still get the brat." Kisame tried to reason with his partner.

"We don't know who we are dealing with and these are shadow clones. The real ones out have ran off with our target and we don't even know where. We could check local towns nearby but that is too obvious since they know of our presence." Itachi replied.

"Tch…fine." Kisame said giving in. Then the two stood next to each other and then fell to the ground with their bodies turning into different people. The shadow clones all saw this then decided to dispel.

When they did a group of ANBU appeared. "The two of them turned into different people. They're not the real Itachi Uchiha or Kisame Hoshigaki, they must be elsewhere." One of the ANBU said. Another one then spoke up "We also lost track of the primary target: the Kyūbi jinchūriki. Should we try to locate him?"

"Yes, but Tera will report back to Lord Danzō. Let him know what is going on."

With that the now identified ROOT ANBU split up: one heading to report to Danzō while the others look for their target.

* * *

(Unknown Cave)

Naruto and the three female figures where in a cave, with one near the front as a lookout. Naruto had his eyes closed as the other two girls where changing.

"You can o-open them now N-Naruto." A familiar voice responded. The blonde opened his eyes to see Hinata in her normal outfit and Kaguya in the outfit she wore in Konoha. "I don't get why you guys didn't use a Henge, wouldn't be easier?"

Kaguya raised an eyebrow "A Henge (Transformation Justu) to confront two S-rank ninja where at least one of could probably see through it. Really?" she replied to the boy.

The other member, a young woman, of the group approached them. "Well it looks like we gave them the slip." The lady replied while making a Ram hand sign. There was a small puff of smoke. When it cleared it revealed the lady wearing a different outfit. She was wearing revealing red outfit, showing her midriff, arms, and legs with her white hair tied back by a multi-colored rope with bells attached to it. She wears red high-heeled sandals. She had multiple tattoos that resemble flower petals on her midriff as well as her left leg. She was now wearing an ANBU mask on her face. "See! She used a Henge!" Naruto shouted. Kaguya rolled her eyes and turned to ANBU lady. "Good work Kagura. Now could you go see if there is a village nearby or find some game in the forest?" Kaguya asked.

"Yes Mistress." The now revealed Kagura spoke. She then shunshined/body flickered away.

When she left the three then discussed their future plans. "So when should head for Wave?" Hinata asked.

"I would say two days from now. My shadow clones spotted some ROOT ANBU, a former ANBU division under the command of Danzō that was supposed to be disbanded by the orders of the Sandaime Hokage. Looks like there after you so they can turn you two into emotionless tools." Kaguya replied."Seriously? I though we only had to watch out for the Akatsuki." Naruto said.

"Nope. Thankfully there is a place where we could hide for a while once where done in Wave. Uzushiogakure, in the Land of Whirlpools (Uzu no Kuni)." Kaguya replied.

Naruto and Hinata gave a solid nod, but… "By the way…who exactly is Kagura anyway? And were did you even meet her?" Hinata asked. Naurto commented about her as well as she was suddenly part of the group with little introduction.

"Long story short. While Tsunade and I were discussing our plan in private, Kagura tried to get the jump on Tsunade but we took her down. We found out she was trying to steal some things from Tsunade and place explosive tags around the village." Kaguya said.

Naruto and Hinata eyes widened. "Why is she helping us and not in prison? She nearly tried to kill you and Granny Tsunade!" Naruto yelled in shock.

"N-Naruto I'm sure there is a reason r-r-right? S-she hasn't done anything to us except helping us." Hinata said.

Kaguya smiled. "If you would like to know why don't you ask her later? It would be good way to get to know her."

"Fine." Naruto replied. "By the what the way. What are doing in Whirlpool anyway? I highly doubt it is just to hide and train." He asked Kaguya. Hinata turned to Kaguya as well wondering as well. Naruto and Hinata didn't really know what to do now since they cannot return to Konoha and they didn't know to do now they have denied their dreams.

Kaguya looked at the two former leaf ninja. She wanted to help these two as much as she could. She didn't forget the Uchiha back in the village but these were her friends. She…wanted a future with them. It's her new start after all. "Well…I guess we could discuss what we do together in the future." The Rabbit Goddess replied with a smile.

Little did the three know of what the future has planned.

* * *

(Konoha: Hokage's office)

Shizune put down a stack of papers on Tsunade's desk. "Do you think that they will be okay out there?" Shizune asked her mentor. Tsunade who slowly filling out the paperwork in front of her turned to her first apprentice. "I hope so. I would be lying to say if I wasn't worried. Though I'm sure they will find something. And they even technically have a disciple of mine with them." The Fifth Hokage replied.

Shizune knew whom she meant. Kagura, a former ANBU shinobi, who wanted to be Tsunade's apprentice and also possessed the dream to become Hokage as well. However Tsunade denied Kagura the chance because Kagura lacked compassion for others but was never told that. Shizune had been there when Tsuande and Kagura patched things up. Kagura had demanded to know why Tsunade had become Hokage when she had previously claimed that she had no intention of taking up that position. Tsunade explained that she had been convinced to "put it all on the line for one fool's dream." From there the two patched things up after Kagura realized her mistakes and asked if there was anything she could. Tsunade then told her about Naruto's situation, gave her a few things for medical-nin training, some scrolls, and meet with Usagi to discuss the plan. Though Shizune was surprised when Kagura started calling her 'Sempai' and Usagi and Tsunade 'Mistress'. It was a little disturbing.

"Alright then." Shizune replied. Then a knocking came from the door. "Who is it?" Tsunade asked.

"Sakura Haruno." A female voice announced.

"Come in."

The pinkette walked through the door with a nervous look on her face. "Is something the matter Sakura?" Tsunade asked. The pinkette looked at Tsunade, took I deep breath, and spoke. "I would like to become your apprentice Lady Tsunade!" Sakura replied.

 _'Geez things are happening so fast lately. At least it doesn't make the job boring. Hmm if this girl wants to be my new apprentice, lets see if she has the heart.'_ Tsunade thought to herself.

"Give me a reason as why I should?" The Fifth Hokage asked Sakura.

* * *

(Later)

Tsunade had taken a break. With Naruto banished she nearly felt as if she lost someone precious to her again. At least she as able to help the lovable brat before he left the village. However she still had thoughts about Naruto's last mission. She knew that a ninja's life is dangerous and it came with risks that all ninja should know but damn it she should have realized that Orochimaru wasn't going let the Sharingan go without a fight, and what happened afterwards didn't help. Tsunade was questioning her leadership a little but needed to stay strong. She was living the dream of not only her brother and her love but also Kagura and Naruto! She can't let them down. Then the door to the office opened. Tsunade looked to see whom it was: Danzō. "Are you feeling well Lady Tsunade? I understand the past week hasn't been so…great even for a Hokage. I'm sure Hiruzen would be in the feeling the same." He said to Tsunade.

"What do you need Danzō?" Tsunade asked as she stared at Danzō with great intensity.

"All I want to do… _'Koto_ _amatsukami_ _!'_ is talk." Danzō said with a smirk as he saw Tsuande's pupils dilate.

* * *

 **(Author's Corner)**

 **Dear 'Insert any holy religious entity or person here' this took forever! I usually tried to make the chapters at least 3,000 words, not including these things (the Author Corners) but I wanted this to be the last chapter before the time skip or have multiple short story chapters (an interlude) that leads to the next Arc. Also this thing is over 6,000 words so in a since I technically gave you guys two chapters in one! How about that!**

 **The section where Sakura asking for Tsunade to train her to discuss why Kagura is with the group, the small impact it had, show a little of their behavior that Naruto is now gone, and there are still canon aspects. Also speaking of Kagura…she is an American-exclusive ninja that first appeared in Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2. I thought I could work with this character and since she wanted to be Tsuande's apprentice and it made me a little interested in her.**

 **Fun Fact: I originally intended to have Danzō do his mind control thing on Tsunade before Naruto left Konoha but I feel like it would be better to do it near the end instead.**

 **Anyways the gang is headed for Whirlpool after visiting Wave. I may possibly do some small stories and put them together as a chapter but know I'm going to work on the Fire Emblem story I said I would do. And once again, I would like to shout out to ChrisM2011(or ChrisM2016 on his profile for some reason) for the idea of Naruto having an empire and writers like VFSNAKE, SnafuTheGreat, and others who have written similar stories.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE HEARING COMMENTS! No serious I do even if it is pointing out grammar errors or missing words! And check out my challenge if you are interested.**


	6. Interlude - 3 Short Stories

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any character or anything from any series written in the story. All characters and other things, including the empire idea, belong to their respective owners.**

 **(Authors Corner)**

 **I'm doing this to give you guys…something as to guess around with as to how it would apply to the story later on. Some of the 'true answers' to these are simple while some others…are not. Then again it really all depends. Also I really like some of the reviews you guys are giving me.**

 **As for Tsunade just wait until you see what I am going to do. It IS A LITTLE up in the air for the moment but I'm not going to have it seem like Danzō didn't waste Kotoamatsukami on her for nothing. I had some ideas with it. ALSO I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE END! Also please forgive if this is a little lackluster…or just lackluster. Actually, this really more of setting up for what is in store to be honest.**

Speaking: "Hi"

Thinking: _'Hi'_

Jutsu/Technique: _"Jutsu"(Talk)_ / _'Jutsu' (Thoughts/thinking)_

Powerful Entity Speaking: **"Bold"**

Powerful Entity Thinking: **_'Bold'_**

* * *

Interlude: A Series of (Unknown) Events

* * *

Story 1: Comatose? I Thought I Was Dead!

She had believed that her crush killed her. She didn't hate him for it either. After all, she knew about the clan's plan for a coup and she knew how much her crush cared for the village. However she also knew her crush was in pain as killing your family while being sane is not something that can be forgotten easily. Maybe if she were just as skilled…she could have joined him and share the pain and guilt together. Be traitors together, but that wouldn't happen now. Oh well at least he used a jutsu to give her entire life in a dream. When she came out of it the dream she felt pain and blood all over her body, a sign that she was going to die. She never would imagine death would be like passing out or maybe she did pass out and died from blood loss.

 _'Wait…How can I imagine or even to think about my death when…?'_

Then she felt…something. Like something…no someone was trying to wake her. She didn't know what was happening but she tried to respond like a normal person would…by opening her eyes. She tried but was struggling to move them. She tried again while putting in more energy into it.

She was successful.

She opened her eyes and looked around. She appeared to be in a large hospital room with three other beds, two of which were empty and other had another female occupant. The girl tried to make out whom the other occupant was but the other occupant's face was behind a curtain. _'Who is she?'_ the girl thought to herself. However, it was then she had a realization. "I'm alive…" the female spoke with shock. She wondered what kind of miracle had occurred for her to be alive.

The girl then struggled to get out of her bed, due to the lack of use of her muscles for who knows how long. She used the IV stand next to her bed to help her up. She then made her way to a full body mirror close by. She faced the mirror to look at herself. She had long brown hair with bangs framing her face and onyx eyes, with a mole under her right eye. She was wearing a blue gown that is normally used in hospitals.

Then she heard the noise of a door opening. She turned to see who it was. She thought it might have been the hospital staff only to two figures in hospital gowns, one with red hair and other who had green hair with orange strands. "Well Mikoto isn't awake but our new friend is." The figure with the red hair spoke. The girl realized that they were the other two occupants of the room.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The figure that possessed green and orange hair spoke first. "…Sigh…My name is Pakura. From Sunagakure."

 _'Sunagakure?'_ The girl thought to herself.

The red haired figure with violet eyes, spoke up. "I'm Kushina Uzumaki. I'm from Konohagakure. Nice to meet you, um…?"

The girl was silent for a moment but then…

"Izumi. Izumi Uchiha. From Konohagakure." The girl responded.

Story 1: End

* * *

Story 2: Undead Meeting

Somewhere in the Land of Fire (Hi no Kumi), several strange figures are discussing…something.

"So remind me why we haven't joined Naruto's group yet? I mean we have what he should inherit from his parents and more." Mele, the chameleon themed fighter, spoke.

"We will meet them either in the Land of Whirlpool or when they travel around the nation for a bit. The reason we aren't going to join them now is because we need our existence to the world a secret." Rio, the armored-lion themed fighter, replied.

Kamen Rider Baron, The Banana Knight, nodded at this. While he could call hiding from the world as a coward's tactic, this world isn't like the world he knew with the feats that these ninjas could accomplish. Therefore, hiding from the world doesn't sound like such a bad idea. Then AbareKiller jumped out of tree doing a front flip and landed. "I've taken care of the remaining ROOT ANBU." He said to the group while holding up a scroll.

"When will our new contact meet with us?" Rio asked. Just then a shadow formed under the group.

"BIG BOULDER DA!" a shouted came from above. The group looked up to see a giant boulder about to crush them. Thankfully the group managed to get out of the way as the boulder slammed into the ground. "What was that? An enemy?" Rio asked.

As smoke cleared away, the group saw a female lion figure on the boulder. "Well? What do you think of my entrance?" she said as she waved to the group, who just stared back in disbelief.

"So this the newly revived member of our group." AbareKiller stated as a fact.

"…If Kazuraba had anything to do this…kill me now." Baron muttered quietly. Rio and Mele just stared at the girl's lion-like features, wondering if they can teach her Juken (Beast Fist).

"That was an interesting entrance. You certainly don't seem boring, Lion Girl." AbareKiller shouted to 'Lion Girl' who responded with a "The name is Leone. You're new member of this undead group."

If anyone could see inside Baron's helm they would have seen him raise an eyebrow. "Undead? Don't you mean revived?" he asked. Leone then smashed the giant boulder she was on into tiny pieces and responded to Baron's curiosity "Yeah sure we are revived and all but we had died before and were raised from our graves, doesn't this technically make us zombies? I won't know since this my first time being revived unlike you guys who were revived or brought back from the dead at least one time after you initially died you lucky bastards."

None of them could argue with that. There was just silence. Everyone in the group, excluding their new member, had been at least revived one time before being recruited and revived into this world. As if they were apart of a fictional world…weird. "Just to clarify. We are alive like a normal beings are but we won't start aging until a couple of years from now." Abare Killer said breaking the silence.

The group then asked about Leone's skills and abilities, as the divine beings back at Nova Chrysalia didn't really say anything about the new member could do. Then they respectively told Leone their skills and abilities. Leone got a bit curious when she heard about Juken and wanted to see it in action but Rio said they would show her later. By the time they were done talking sun was beginning to set.

"Lets just find a place to eat and sleep. It's going to be nightfall before we know it." Baron said. Everyone turned to each nodding.

"Wait! Do we have any food?" Mele asked. Leone then had a large grin on her face. "Leave that to me! *Sniff **Sniff*…Man I love my new heightened senses. Whose up for some Bear meat?" she said.

Story 2: End

* * *

Story 3: What is up with the (Fictional) Divines?

(Nova Chrysalia)

Kamen Rider Gaim, other wise known as Kouta Kazuraba, was taking a look around the rebuilt temple of Etro, which the Yeuls and Caius were using as a 'home' for eternity. Being a planet filled with beautiful plants and mutant creatures were fine with him at this point but a change of scenery was nice…even if that scenery was a bit ominous. He began to wonder if he should make a temple himself or a regular home like on his original home world/ his earth.

A Yeul came up to talk to him occasionally, honestly he could not really tell the difference between all of them. The story of their existence still baffled him…including the story a few certain people that essentially killed their god and take a new world that he created for their own to live on. But that is another story completely…

As Gaim continued walking a green blur ran into him causing the both of them to fall into the ground. **"Ow…ow…ow…okay which bullet train hit me?"** he asked. He then turned to see a green haired woman with pointy ears getting up with her back turned to him. It was Naga…unless there was another a green haired woman, pointy eared, Divine being here. **"Hey Naga. Are you okay?"** Gaim asked. The Divine Dragon turned around to see him. **"I'm fine but I must return to my world fast. Caius will tell you about it later when the brothers arrive."** She replied. Gaim knew whom she meant by 'the brothers' and nodded in response. Naga then took off again leaving behind Gaim who was now getting up. **_'Well…might as well see what is going on…wait a second…why was she running? Can't we all teleport between worlds and make portals?_** ' he pondered to himself.

Gaim went to search for Caius wasn't really hard when the Yeuls know where he is 24/7…Gaim pitied Caius for not being able to get a single moment of privacy.

He found Caius in what he called the 'Observation Room' where they have seeing the events going on. Gaim approached Caius curious about what was happening with Naga **. "Hey Caius, what's up with Naga? She bumped into me and said that she had to return home quickly."** The Kamen Rider asked.

Caius sighed. **"You know how the D.A.F. has entered, effected, or left some of its energy dormant in some worlds? Including Naga's?"**

Gaim nodded in response. Caius then turned to him with the same look he usually has when he isn't angry. **"Well the energy the D.A.F. left in her world is now beginning to take effect in a way we had predicted and was a matter of time until it happened. Her world and the people that lives in it will only be half of it currently is."** Gaim thought for a moment to understand what Caius meant but then it hit him. **"You mean Naga's world and another world are going to fuse together…don't you."** Caius nodded and spoke once more, **"However the worlds have interacted at least one time. The energy from the D.A.F will open a portal to between the worlds two more times for brief periods. Then the countdown for the fusion will begin. Naga can handle this on her own by her own terms, but it depends on who she chooses…"**

Gaim was now puzzled. **"Who she chooses? For what?"** he asked. Caius only responded with three words: **"You'll see…eventually."** Then two bright lights appeared in the room then faded away to reveal two figures: Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and Hamura Ōtsutsuki. **"Gaim, Caius, Yeul, how have things been? Has Naga left for her world?"** Hagoromo asked. A Yeul appeared beside Caius with a face clearly saying 'I'm not happy…I'm pissed off Mo********er!'

True to the Yeul's facial expression, she started yelling. **"WHAT THE *BEEP*! NOW YOU TWO DECIDED TO SHOW UP! ISN'T THIS WORLD, while it is a copy, YOURS TO LOOK AFTER! I MEANT YOU TWO WOULD KNOW MORE ABOUT IT THAN THE PEOPLE WERE ASSGINED HERE! JUST WHERE WERE YOU TWO? AN AMUSEMENT PARK? EATING POPCORN AND APPLES? D*****LAND? SKY WORLD? EATING CHEESE WITH PALUTENA AND VIRIDI? WHAT THE *BEEEEEP* *BEEP*! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE HAD TO DEAL WITH THIS WHILE NOT BEING ABLE TO LOOK AFTER OUR OWN WORLDS! WHOSE IDEA WAS IT TO LOOK AFTER OTHER PEOPLE'S WORLDS! *Pant* *pant* *pant*…Seriously…WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING THAT IS NOT LOOKING AFTER HERE?"**

Caius, Gaim, and the Ōtsutsuki brothers just stared at the Yeul who just had a mini-rant…or rather a rant about what has been going on with them. However, Caius was more shocked than the other three combined…he had never Yeul so vocal and angry before ** _…'I don't want to witness that again. Note to self: Never piss a Yeul off unless you want your head torn off!'_** Caius thought to himself while still being bug-eyed.

 **"Umm…Can I go home? I think I hear my wif- I mean Mai calling…"** Gaim said while slowly backing away…then disappeared into a zipper-like portal that quickly opened up and closed. And thus there was only the Yeuls, Caius, and the brothers to look after Naruto and the new world.

(Meanwhile on Plant of Helheim… **Author: Seriously that is what it is called on the Kamen Rider wiki site and I'm sticking with it.** )

Gaim returned to his planet mentally being thankful for the ability to jump between worlds. He felt for just leaving the brothers and Caius like that but he needed to see Mai anyway, she probably was worried sick. He undid his rider transformation, returning to his Overlord Inves form or 'Man of the Beginning' appearance. After 5 minutes of walking, his eyes widen and his mouth hung open at what he was seeing: Mai having a dance party with several female divine figures such as Paluntena, the Goddess of Light and Viridi, Goddess of Nature.

Mai then noticed him. **"Kouta? Your back?"** Everyone else present turned to look at him. **"A-a-ah I'm back…what is... Never mind I'm just going to… visit Micchy and the others. C-carry on."** Kouta could only say in response as he walked away.

Story 3: Finish!

* * *

 **( Author's Corner)**

 **Wow I think I just realized how many female characters are not going male partners…it slightly bothers me but what are you going to do.**

 ** _Important:_** **So while some people feel like this is more crossover-ish, the point of the last story (Story 3) was to get rid of some of it while setting up another story: my Noire-in-Fates story, if you didn't know. I haven't started it due to a shit load of projects I have for College and I haven't finished the pairings (I know people will ask about that! NO SUGGESTIONS THE REVIEWS PLEASE!). However I feel the need to start it, so this story update will be the last one for a while…or maybe I'll switch back and forth between the stories. Who knows?**

 **Anyway I to remind people that I DO have a NarutoxRWBY challenge/Story idea posted on my profile (or RWBYxNaruto …does it matter which order it's in? It's still a crossover between Naruto and RWBY). I also posted the challenge as a story as well to get it out there. If you do like to try it, please Private Message me or let a review on the story-posted-version saying that you are going to try it so that way I know who is doing it. I also have an idea for a Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Crossover with either Fire Emblem or Naruto, but that is something else and I might not put it out for a while. Please Review!**


End file.
